La llegada de Alec
by Emi Cullen Vulturi
Summary: Edward deja a Bella en el bosque ... Los Vulturis van por ella y uno de ellos se enamora perdidamente de ella , habra problemas, celos, sorpresas y mucho mas... Bella esconde un secreto que ni ella misma lo sabe , solo hay una persona que se lo puede decir... Digamos que Bella no es lo que parece... Es mucho mas especial ...
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola , este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste . No tengo mucha experiencia por eso no soy muy buena en esto. Esta pareja es Alec y Bella ok! Y en algun momento aparecera Edward pero por ahora no.**

* * *

La llegada de Alec

+_Complicated - Avril Lavigne_+

Bella POV

Hola , soy Isabella Marie Swan y en estos momentos me encuentro como una zombie , muerta en vida. Todo esto empezo hace algunos meses, cuando mi novio me dejo , tirada en medio del bosque como cualquier trapo sucio que de tan solo recordarlo me duele como si hubiera sido ayer...Yo en serio pense que Edward me amaba, pero no fue asi , solo fui un juguete con el que se divirtio casi por un año y yo cai , me enamore como una estupida y ahora sufro las consecuencias.

Ahora todo el mundo me tiene lastima. Soy la chica a la que le abandono su novio. Jacob y mi padre ya no saben que hacer para que salga de esta profunda depresion y yo tampoco me esfuerzo por mejor , esque cuando el se fue , se llevo una parte de mi con el. Pero tengo todo el derecho de estar asi , no solo mi novio me abandono , si no que mi familia , o la que yo creia que era mi familia , tambien lo hizo. Los extraño tanto a todos , no hay dia que no piense en ellos. Alice , mi mejor amiga y mi hermana , Emmett , mi hermano oso ,Jasper ,el sabia tranquilizarme tambien es como un hermano para mi aunque no hablabamos mucho , Rosalie , aunque al principio se comporto mal conmigo luego nos hicimos amiga y yo si la veo como hermana se que ella en el fondo me quiere pero no lo dice. Esme , siempre tan buena y cariños era una segunda madre para mi. Carlisle , siempre preocupandose por mi y curando mis herida causadas por mi torpeza era como un padre para mi. Pero todo eso se fue , no volvieron , ni volveran parece como si todo eso hubiera sido un sueño , pero se que no fue asi y me hacen tanta falta que siento que no puedo seguir con mi vida sin ellos.

Hoy decidi salir a dar una vuelta , me vesti normal como siempre , una remera blanca manga larga , unos jeans azules ajustados y mis converses. Sali hacia el bosque , queria pensar un poco , despejarme y estar sola mientras escucho musica en mi Ipod. Estaba escuchando "Back to December de Taylor Swift".Y comence a llorar en silencio pensando otra vez en Edward y todo lo que paso entre nosotros, si esque hubo un "nosotros".

De repente oigo unos ruidos , volteo y me encuentro con unos ojos carmin femeninos que me miran fijamente , la chica es hermosa , piel palida , rubia y tenia como unos 15 o 16 años. Era increiblemente hermosa , no tanto como Rosalie pero era muy bella casi como un ... Y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que era , ella era un vampiro.

Me quede estatica , sabia que si corria me alcanzaria , pero me preguntaba porque aun no me atacaba y en ese momento ella fruncio el ceño. Yo me extrañe ante su actitud .

-"No lo entiendo ..."- Dice ella enfadada y confundia a la vez , YO era la que no entendia nada. En ese instante llego un chico al lado de la rubia .Un vampiro , se parecia un poco a ella , pero el ... era hermoso, realmente guapo , parecia un angel , cabello castaño oscuro , ojos carmin , era totalmente hermoso . Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron senti que algo dentro de mi despertaba , como 1000 mariposan revoloteando en mi estomago. Senti como si estuviera completa otra vez , fue extraño pero a la vez placentero.

-"No entiendo porque ella no..."-En ese momento llegaron algunos licantropos , haciendo que los vampiros huyeran , no me parecio que ellos fueran novio , si no familiares , como hermanos...

-"Bells , estas bien?Esos chupasangres te hicieron algo?"-Pregunto , mi amigo Jacob preocupado . Yo negue con la cabeza.

-"No , Jake no te preocupes no me hicieron nada , gracias Jake."-Dije dandole un abrazo para que no se preocupara mas y eso parecio despedi de Jake , regresando a casa.

Regrese a casa a eso de las 8 p.m . Tome una ducha relajante y me puse comoda , me coloque unos shorts para dormir tipo boxer y una camisa con tiras un poco transaparente. En mi cuarto me puse a escuchar musica y a pensar. Estaba escuchando una cancion triste e inmediatamente la cambie y coloque "Moves like Jagger de Maroon 5" y me puse a bailar por toda la habitacion al ritmo de la cancion y a reir como loca. La verdad no se porque reia, solo queria reir y ya. Rei hasta que me salieron lagrimas a causa de la risa , entonces escuche una pequeña risa masculina desconocida , sabia que no era Charlie asi que inmediatamente me tense mire hacia todos lados pero no habia nadie y solo pense que me estaba volviendo loca. Bueno la verdad prefiero estar loca a deprimida y triste. Y cambie de cancion a "Die Young de Kesha" mientras me acostaba en mi cama , mirando hacia el techo.Y entonces me di cuenta, porque estar deprimida y llorando por un estupido vampiro que NUNCA me amo cuando puedo estar disfrutando de mi vida... Por Dios!Tengo 17 años, si no aprovecho ahora no lo hare a los 50!Tendria que estar vistiendo a la moda, llendo a fiestas, viviendo mi propia vida!Pero no! Estoy aqui sufriendo por un vampiro que nunca me amo y que no le importo dejarme como un trapo sucio en el bosque , tirada ...Cuando yo lo ame con cada fibra de mi ser ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas gracias por su reviews, en serio me alegro de que les haya gustado. Como les gusto publicare mas pronto y estoy pensando en hacer otro fic para mas adelante que les parece?Mas adelante habra mas sorpresas de las que NO se imaginaban ya tengo una idea de lo que va a suceder, cuando aparesca Edward o cuando algo pase en la futura relacion de Alec y Bella... No les contare mas para no arruinarles el fic. Bueno, disfruten el capitulo.**

**mikahale : Gracias por ser el primer review!Me alegro de que te guste espero que sigas leyendo :)**

** : Bueno la verdad yo tampoco me imaginaba a Alec con Bella, pero lei algunos fics de ellos y me encanto la pareja que hacian :D Jajaja yo tambien amo a Edward es el hombre mas sexy de mundooo xD Si es muy triste como la dejo y eso fue un error muy grave, pero en este fic Edward no es malo, es mas, pronto regresara (por una razon que no dire, aun) y se llevara una sorpresa de ver a Bella muy cambiada y segura de si misma y con pareja. Espero que sigas leyendo! ;)**

* * *

La llegada de Alec

+_Telephone - Lady Gaga_+

Bella POV

Pero eso se acaba en este mismo momento!Desde este mismo momento yo, Isabella Marie Swan, seré como cualquier adolescente, como cualquier persona. Voy a reír y divertirme como nunca lo he hecho en mi vida. Me comprare ropa nueva, accesorios, bolsos, zapatos y me cambiare de peinado. Esto será muy divertido, que pena que no estará mi querido "Ex" para verlo, bueno así mejor porque si lo viera... Le gritaría que es un imbécil, idiota , estúpido y otros insultos mas, le trataría de golpear y le diría que solo por ser un vampiro no es mejor que nadie y que yo SI valgo mucho para estar con un vampiro idiota que no me ama. Si eso haría la nueva Bella. La antigua Bella probablemente hubiera corrido hacia el diciendo:"No me dejes por favor, yo te amo!" o algo así. Aun así ellos no volverán y a mí me da igual.

Y entre risas y pensando en lo que hará la nueva Bella, me quede profundamente dormida y soñé con un hermoso vampiro de ojos carmín, de cabello castaño, era como un Ángel, pero seguía siendo un vampiro...

Me levante temprano y con una gran sonrisa. Hoy comienzo siendo yo, la verdadera Bella...

Me bañe, me cambie, puse música a todo volumen ya que Charlie se había ido ya a trabajar y tenía la casa para mi sola. Escuchaba "Smile de Avril Lavigne" y cantaba la canción.

Llame a Jessica, sé que no éramos tan amigas pero podríamos llegar a serlo. En el instituto estábamos de vacaciones por lo tanto había fiestas casi todos los días en la noche y todo el mundo salía a pasear. La llame y le dije que quería un "cambio de look" y que necesitaba ayuda. Ella acepto encantada y un poco sorprendida de que haya recurrido a ella ya que no éramos muy cercanas, yo me llevaba mejor con Angela pero también quería ser amiga de Jessica así que esta era un oportunidad de oro y también para demostrar que soy una chica cualquiera, divertida y graciosa.

Fuimos a Port Angeles y primero fuimos por algunos accesorios como gorros, pendientes, colgantes y bolsos. Compre muchos, pero como tenía una tarjeta de crédito no tenia porque preocuparme.

Luego fuimos por ropa, compre prendas muy lindas y sexys, es que por primera vez en mi vida quería verme bonita y sexy para los demás y además yo no era fea, digo tampoco soy hermosísima como Rosalie pero sé que no soy fea, además nunca me han faltado pretendientes eso significa que debo ser al menos un poco atractiva.

Compre jeans pegados, blusas lindas y algunas escotadas, tops, faldas, shorts, abrigos, vestidos y un montón de cosas más. Digamos que explote mi pobre tarjetita dorada. La verdad no sé si todo eso entraría en mi pobre camioneta, pero lo intentaría. Luego fuimos a un salón de belleza. Yo decidí alisar mi pelo, ya me canse de tenerlo ondulado, no es que no me gustara solo que quería probar cosas nuevas. Me quedo súper, a Jessica también le gusto mucho. Al final me colocaron mechas rojas y quedaron muy bien. Jessica también decidió colocarse mechas, se coloco mechas azules que quedaba genial con su pelo rubio.

Una vez salimos del salón de belleza nos fuimos a comer, ya que aun era muy temprano. Jessica me dijo que estaba loca pero que era muy divertida y yo la hacia reír con mis comentarios o mi comportamiento, digamos que sí, yo Bella Swan, tengo un lado gracioso. Ella no toco el tema de Edward en ningún momento, tal vez comprendió que quería dejar a Edward en el pasado. Me divertí mucho conversando con Jessica, me di cuenta de que ella también se lo paso genial conmigo. Y así nació una gran amistad entre nosotras, tanto así que nos compramos brazaletes de la amistad y ella me conto que estaba enamorada de Mike desde que eran niños. Yo le di consejos diciendo que tratara de acercarse poco a poco a él, que si él no da el primer paso que ella lo diera y que ella es muy bella y si Mike no se da cuenta de ello, pues fácil, es solo otro ciego idiota.

Estábamos comiendo y riendo de mis ocurrencias, conversando sobre de como Bob Esponja pudo hacer una fogata bajo el mar o de como una esponja y una estrella de mar pueden ser amigos, ósea WTF?!Como puede haber una playa debajo del mar?O por que calamardo puede tomar un baño debajo del mar?!Aun así me gusta ver Bob Esponja me sé la canción y puedo dibujarlo a él y a Patricio.

De pronto se me ocurrió una locura y parece que Jessica se dio cuenta porque dijo:

-"Que planeas?"-Me pregunto divertida. Yo la mire sorprendida, como diablos supo de planeaba algo es que acaso es bruja o qué?!-"Es por tu cara de _**estoy planeando algo malo**_, ahora si dime que planeas."-Dijo riendo, yo me pregunte si accedería a mi loca idea, bueno aunque no me apoyara igual lo haría. Y entonces se lo solté...

-"Quiero que me acompañes a hacerme un tatuaje en mi vientre cerca del ombligo."-Le respondí normalmente con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco emocionada. Ella abrió mucho los ojos como si se le fueran a salir y se atraganto con su jugo, yo reí por su reacción.

* * *

**Dejen reviews si les gusto y si no les gusto tambien!No importa si dicen que mis fic no es bueno, yo aceptare las criticas de todas ustedes.**

**Besos y nos estamos leyendo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa, un capitulo me parecio muy poco asi que me esforce y subi otro! :D Espero que lo disfruten y adivinen quien aparecio... :)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados :D**

* * *

La llegada de Alec

+_The Climb - Miley Cyrus_+

Bella POV

La escena era muy cómica, yo no podía parar de reírme por cómo se sorprendió y se atraganto.

_"Estas bien, Jess?"-Le pregunte cuando logre calmar mi risa y ella su tos por haberse atragantado.

_"Dime que es una broma por favor... Bella estás loca?!Como que un tatuaje?!Tu padre te mataría!"-Dijo casi gritando y preocupada. Yo solo le sonreí.

-"No te preocupes Jess, yo me encargare de Charlie, sé que es una locura, pero en serio quiero hacerlo"-Le dije seriamente.

-"Mmmhhm no lo sé, Bells..."-Yo suspire.

-"Vamos Jess, por favor, por mi..."-Dije poniendo la carita del gatito de Shrek. Ella suspiro y me sonrió, ahí supe que la había convencido. Genial!

-"Ok, vamos y espero que no te arrepientas eh."-Me dijo ella sonriendo y levantándose. Yo sonreí y corrí a abrazarla dándole las gracias y salimos del lugar.

Llegamos a un lugar donde hacían buenos tatuajes o al menos eso decían. Tuve un poco de miedo, pero no me echaría hacia atrás. Le dije al señor que me hiciera una mariposa en el vientre cerca del ombligo. Lo hizo muy bien, me encanto y a Jessica también, dijo que se veía muy sexy y también dijo que algún día se haría un tatuaje también, pero más adelante.

Nos despedimos y cada una se fue a su casa, yo con muchas bolsas por supuesto. Ya en mi casa caí rendida, claro no sin antes discutir con Charlie del porque de mi cambio de actitud y me vi obligada en contarle sobre mi nuevo tatuaje, casi le da un infarto y me regaño por horas y yo que venía cansada. Pero luego se canso de regañarme y me dejo ir, advirtiéndome de que no vuelva hacer algo como esto.

Subí a mi habitación y guarde todas mis cosas nuevas, me tomo mucho tiempo pero logre terminar. Me mire en el espejo y me vi muy cambiada, me veía muy bien, ame mi nuevo look. Me encanto mi pelo ahora lacio y con mechas rojas, seguía siendo yo pero mas cool. Me coloque mi pijama y me quede dormida profundamente este había sido un día muy largo...

Me levante como a las 10 a.m y fui a casa de Jessica para pasar el día con mi nueva mejor amiga. Hablamos de todo, jugamos, comimos pizza y vimos películas románticas, fue un día de chicas normal y corriente. Yo estaba vestida con unos jeans azules oscuros con botas negras altas hasta la rodilla y con tacón alto, una remera manga larga pegada al cuerpo pero que dejaba ver parte de mi vientre, sabía que me veía sexy y eso me gustaba, además de que estaba maquillada. Cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde, decidí que era mejor volver a casa, sabía que Charlie no iba a estar, tal vez regresaría mañana por la mañana. Cuando entre todo estaba en silencio y oscuro, así que prendí la luz y me asuste al ver a 4 personas allí.

Todos eran vampiros, lo sé porque eran malditamente hermosos y sus ojos rojos los delataban. Tuve miedo, que hacían 4 vampiros en mi casa?!Todos me miraban, me sentí muy intimidada y de pronto reconocí a los 2 vampiros con los que me encontré en el bosque y que los lobos ahuyentaron. La chica me miraba raro y yo no sabía el porqué. Y el chico que la acompañaba esa vez, estaba ahí y me miraba de arriba abajo, comiéndome con la mirada...Esperen!Comiéndome con la mirada?!Oh Dios!El pareció darse cuenta de que lo pille haciendo eso y aparto su mirada de mi rápidamente. Los otros 2 a los cuales no conocía, eran extremadamente hermosos también. No como el chico de cabello castaño oscuro que tiene cara de Ángel y que me estaba comiendo con la mira...Pero que estás diciendo Bella?!Reacciona!Aun así eran muy guapos los dos. Uno era rubio y musculoso, no tanto pero si tenía un buen físico que resaltaba a la vista. El otro tenia cabello oscuro y era el más musculoso, casi como Emmett y agarraba de la cintura a la rubia vampiresa, la cual era la única mujer de los 4. Bueno, creo que el musculoso y la rubia son pareja o al menos así lo creo yo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que todos están vestidos de negro, encapuchados y traen un collar muy raro.

Estaba asustada y nerviosa. Que hacen 4 vampiros desconocidos en MI casa!?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, siempre leo sus reviews y todos me encantaron! Dejo aqui el capitulo 4, aqui sabran quienes son los 4 vampiros que entraron en casa de Bella :)**

**Chica de Cullen : Me alegra de que te guste el fic y la parejita ;) Y eso que aun no estan juntos ... Y no tendras que esperar mucho, publicare mas pronto de lo que crees :D Pronto habra mas sorpresas, mmm ... digamos que Bella tiene un secretito, ok no dire mas!Y Amo que tu ames mi historia, espero que sigas leyendo ;D**

** fun.15 : Sii publicare muy seguido por mis lindas lectoras que leen mi fic ;) Gracias por leer mi historia y espero que sigas leyendo!Saludos a ti tambien y besos!**

**Little Dreammer : Que bien que te guste mi historia!Y si me pasare a leer tu fic, y sobre todo si es de mi vampiro favorito, Alec. Leere tus fics y gracias por leer el mio! :D**

**Esto va para todas las chicas que leen mis fics, no saben cuanto me emociona que les guste mi fic, tanto que cada vez que leo uno, chillo de la emocion!Yo les agradezco demasiado que les guste mi fic y siempre las tomo en cuenta!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados :D**

* * *

La llegada de Alec

+_Luz sin Gravedad - Belinda_+

Bella POV

Porque no dicen nada?Que debería hacer?Me están matando de los nervios, me mordí el labio en señal de mi nerviosismo y el ángel se volteo hacia mí, haciendo que nuestras miradas se conectaran, yo me sonroje ante su intensa mirada y agache la cabeza para desviar mi mirada de él y... No sé porque pero salí corriendo, mejor dicho huyendo hacia mi cuarto. Que haría ahora?Que harían ellos?Escuche golpes en mi puerta y supe que eran ellos.

-"Sal de ahí, humana o derribaremos la puerta."-Dijo la voz femenina de la chica rubia, su voz sonaba calmada y a la vez amenazadora. Yo me asuste y no supe que hacer, me quede quieta sentada en mi cama sin saber que hacer o que decir...-"Ok, Como quieras..."-Dijo y tiro mi puerta!Joder mi puerta!Ahora como tendría privacidad?!Entonces entraron todos y todos me miraron divertidos, la rubia me miraba burlonamente y mi Ángel, perdón el chico del bosque no me miraba y pareció indiferente a todo. Eso no sé porque pero me dolió y mucho al pensar que le soy indiferente porque solo soy una corriente humana...Pues que se joda!Me da igual si se parece a un Ángel y que tenga los ojos más bellos que he visto, seguro es un cabron como el idiota de Edward Cullen que me dejo tirada!Pero que estoy diciendo?!Ni siquiera lo conozco, por eso yo le soy indiferente...Además los vampiros se creen inferiores a todos los humanos y nos ven como juguetes o solo comida. Inmediatamente me puse de pie alerta y no salía ningún sonido de mi boca, me había quedado muda. Genial!(Nótese el sarcasmo)

-"Lo siento mucho"-Dijo el chico rubio-"Nosotros somos los vulturis, yo soy Demetri, mucho gusto."-Dijo acercándose y tomando mi mano delicadamente deposito un suave beso allí. Yo por supuesto, me sonroje furiosamente. Demetri sonrió al verme así. Idiota por tu culpa me sonrojo y a ti se te hace divertido...

-"Y...Nosotros somos Felix"-Dijo el mas musculoso-"Jane, mi novia."-Dijo, presentándome a la rubia, la cual comprobé que SI era su novia. Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa, se la devolví también igual.-"Y Alec, el hermano de Jane"-Dijo señalando al Ángel... Digo al hermano de Jane. El solo hizo un asentamiento con la cabeza sin ni siquiera mirarme. Pero qué rayos le sucede?!Yo fruncí el seño, por lo menos debería mirarme a la cara.-"Lamentamos mucho haber entrado así a tu casa es que nosotros..."-Y en ese momento comenzó a sonar mi móvil, interrumpiendo a Felix.-"No importa, contesta por favor"-Dijo educadamente Felix. Yo asentí y conteste, más vale que sea importante para interrumpir esto, no todos los días aparecen 4 vampiros en tu casa y tumban tu puerta.

-"Alo?"-Dije contestando al móvil.

-"Hola, Bella. Soy Mike."-Dijo Mike. Pero quien le dio mi número?

-"Oh. Hola Mike, que tal?Sucede algo?"-Dije tratando de sonar normal.

-"Lo que pasa es que hoy habrá fiesta en casa de Tyler y quería invitarte si no tienes nada que hacer hoy, claro. También vendrá Jessica, Ángela y Ben.-Dijo. Wow!Fiesta en serio?Obvio que voy, dicen que las fiestas de Tyler son buenísimas y esta yo no me la pierdo por nada!Y además van a estar todos mis amigos y tal vez pueda unir a Mike y a Jess, serian una hermosa pareja, de eso estoy segura... Ohhh esperen!Casi olvido que tengo 4 vampiros en mi cuarto y una puerta rota. Ahmm pero no creo que me quisieran hacer daño, si no ya lo hubieran hecho, en vez de eso se presentaron muy bien.

-"Fiesta?En serio?!Claro que voy!"-Acepte emocionada, de verdad quería ir a esa fiesta y presentarme como la nueva Bella.

-Genial!Pues te estaremos esperando en la fiesta, ponte guapa muñeca, que Jessica ya me conto lo de la nueva Bella!Ya te quiero ver Belli, no te preocupes que voy a espantar a todos los hombres que se te quieran acercar."-Dijo sonando divertido. Voy a matar a Jessica, se supone que era una sorpresa para todos... Bueno da igual creo que esto será divertido. Tengo un presentimiento de que algo bueno va a pasar en esa fiesta...

-"Jajajaja déjalo Mike, no creo que ningún chico se me acerque, es mas deberías de cuidar de Jess que ella SI que tiene muchos pretendientes, eh...Oye y en serio?_Belli_?No se te pudo ocurrir otro apodo mas ridículo, _MIKY_?"-Le dije contraatacando. Le patearía su _amiguito_ por haberme llamado _Belli_, pero Jess es mi amiga y no quiero dejarla sin sus futuros hijos. Lo sé soy un _amor_!

-"Ay vamos, no te enojes _Belli-boh_"-Ok, si no se detiene con los apodos no me importara dejar sin hijos a Jessica...-"Y por qué dices eso de Jess, Bella seguro que no me estas ocultando nada...?Ohhh ya se!Te has vuelto lesbiana y te quieres tirar a Jessica!Wow Bellita, nunca lo pensé de ti..."-Ok él solito esta cavando su tumba. Ve despidiéndote de tu _amiguito_ de allí abajo, querido _Miky_...

-"Jodete Mike. Cuando te vea en la fiesta pateare tu culo gordo delante de Jess y despídete de tu querido _amiguito _de allí abajo...Y te voy a demostrar que no soy lesbiana, puedo tirarme a cualquier idiota que este en la fiesta ok!"-Dije amenazadoramente y sonando enojada, pero por dentro estaba muriéndome de la risa.

-"NOOOO!Bella no te enojes por favor, perdóname la vida si?!Te juro que hare cualquier cosa para que me perdones, por fa pero con _Mike Junior_ no te metas por favor...!"-Dijo rogándome. Jajajajaja esto es graciosísimo.

-"Mmmmhhm así que cualquier cosa eh... Vale, si besas a Jessica te perdono la vida y no le hago nada a _Mike Junior _jajaja, enserio?_Mike Junior_?!"-Dije estallando en risas.

-"Ok, lo hare con tal de no perder a _Mike Junior_ y que tiene de malo el nombre?Es original!Bueno Bella nos vemos en la fiesta. Ah! y Tyler quiere que cantes. Bueno bye Belli-Boh"-Dijo molestándome nuevamente.

-"Esta bien. Bye Miky, nos vemos en la fiesta y saludos a _Mike Junior_ jajaja!"-Dije y colgué. Los 3 vampiros me miraban divertidos y curiosos y Alec me miraba enojado con el seño fruncido y aun así se veía hermoso, pero por que estaba enojado?

-"Ahmm bueno fue un gusto, Demetri, Felix, Jane y Alec. Ahora tengo una que ir a una fiesta así que si me hacen el gran favor de..."-Comencé a decir pero Felix me interrumpió.

-"Lo siento, pero no te puedes ir."-Queee!?Pero que carajos le pasa?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis hermosas lectoras!Ya estoy de vuelta y les traigo un nuevo capitulo y en esta capitulo...La parejita se hablara por primera vez!Espero que les guste el capitulo :D**

**maleja twihard : Jajaja gracias, espero que sigas leyendo ;)**

**yamilleth cullen : Lo se!Yo tambien amo al sexy de Alec :D Y amo que tu ames mi historia, espero que sigas leyendo y como ya le dije, actualizare mas pronto como pueda ;D**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos :D**

* * *

La llegada de Alec

+_Cero Gravedad - Danna Paola_+

Bella POV

-"Tienes que venir con nosotros a Italia, así que empaca tus cosas que mañana nos iremos a Volterra. Son ordenes de alguien muy importante, nosotros solo cumplimos."-Me dijo Jane seriamente.

-"Que es una broma verdad?No puedo irme, además por que quieren llevarme con ustedes?Yo no he hecho nada malo, se los juro..."-Dije al borde de las lagrimas. Que vengan 4 vampiros a tu casa y te quieran llevarte a Italia, no es nada bueno.

-"Lo siento, nosotros solo cumplimos ordenes, no podemos hacer nada. Sabes que aunque te rehúses te llevaremos a la fuerza, es mejor que lo aceptes así todo será mas fácil."-Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Demetri. Qué?!Como quiere que acepte que me están raptando a Italia?!Esto es un maldito secuestro y me está diciendo que lo acepte, que se jodan!Aunque sé que ellos me llevaran a la fuerza, tengo miedo... Pero por qué diablos tengo que ser yo?

-"No, por favor no..."-Dije rogando desesperada.-"Para que me quieren llevar con ustedes, no soy nadie especial, soy muy simple, mírenme. Al menos respóndanme por que me llevaran a Italia?"-Necesitaba saberlo, esto es muy extraño...

-"Ahmm nosotros tampoco sabemos muy bien porque te quieren allí, como ya te dije nosotros solo cumplimos ordenes."-Me contesto Felix.-"Veras nosotros en realidad somos..."-Comenzó a decir, pero lo interrumpí.

-"Vampiros, lo sé."-Dije como si nada. Ellos se sorprendieron muchísimo, lo vi por sus caras.-"Lo que no entiendo es para que me quieren allá, soy una simple humana que le gusta ver Los Simpson y Bob Esponja... Por que justamente tengo que ser yo?"-Dije pateando el piso como una niña malcriada.

-"Como sabes lo que somos?"-Me pregunto Demetri.

-"Solo lo sé y ya ok!"-Respondí de mala manera. No pretenderán que sea amable con ellos, después de que pretenden alejarme de mi vida aquí y no se por cuánto tiempo.-"Quiero una explicación de porque mierda me quieren allá!"-Se que fui grosera, pero me da igual, estos 4 vampiros están secuestrándome y NO pienso ser educada con ellos.

-"Ok, te explicaremos lo que nosotros sabemos, que no es mucho, pero después te lo explicaremos. Ahora será mejor que empaques tus cosas. Hoy vendrás al hotel con nosotros y mañana tomaremos el vuelo a Italia ok?"-Me dijo Demetri sonando amable. Vaya al menos mis secuestradores serán amables o eso creo. Y por que Alec no dice nada?!

-"Ahmm, yo... ok, digamos que me voy con ustedes a Italia, mañana...pero hoy quiero asistir a la fiesta de Tyler y además el vuelo sale mañana. Hoy voy a la fiesta y luego regreso con ustedes, que les parece?Además creo que será la última vez que vea a mis amigos..."-Dije con tristeza, los extrañaría mucho a todos.

-"Y lo será, bueno te dejaremos ir a la fiesta, con una condición..."-Asentí-"Todos nosotros iremos también, tenemos que cuidar que la _pequeña_ no se escape, ni le cuente algo de nosotros a alguien."-Dijo con dulzura Demetri. Un momento, me acaba de llamar _pequeña_?P_equeña_?!Pequeño será su...

-"QUEE?!Noo!No tengo 5 años, no necesito _niñeros_ para que me cuiden y no me llames _pequeña_!Joder que tengo 17, que ustedes sean vampiros y tengan como 1000 años no me hace a mí una cria!"-Y como la chica madura que soy, les saque la lengua.-"Además prometo no hacer nada estúpido!No le diré a nadie, ni intentare escaparme, además se que harían lo que sea para encontrarme...Solo...solo confíen en mi, por favor."-Le dije a Demetri, poniendo la carita del gatito de Shrek. Demetri parecía ser muy buena gente.

-"Demetri, no podemos confiar en ella, quien sabes lo que pueda hacer... Pienso que no deberíamos confiar en ella."-Dijo una melodiosa voz que jamás en mi vida la había escuchado, pero fue hermosa... Pero lo que dijo fue algo en contra mía, lo matare... Y cuando me di cuenta de que esa melodiosa voz provenía de Alec, me sorprendí, es la primera vez que habla en la noche y me sentí aliviada de por fin haberla escuchado. Pero eso no cambia las cosas, el no quiere confiar en mí. Ok, eso me dolió y mucho, pero obvio no lo demostraría. Fulmine con la mirada a Alec, el me miro y luego desvió la mirada. Pero qué diablos le pasa?!Su actitud, me confunde y mucho...

-"Vaya...hasta que por fin hablas. Pensé que eras mudo."-Dije para molestarlo y para que me hablara aunque sea una vez.

-"No, no estoy mudo, chiquilla inmadura."-Me respondió el como si nada...

-"Que me has llamado?!"-Grite

-"Encima de chiquilla inmadura, ahora eres sorda."-Dijo, burlándose de mí. Maldito cabron, me las vas a pagar!Por más sexy que estés...

-"Eres un idiota, maldito cabron, estúpido, odioso y aunque seas sexy, eres un baboso de mierda!"-Le grite. Espera...Mierda!Se me escapo lo de sexy...Y ahora qué hago?Mierda, mierda y más mierda. El me miro sorprendido, al igual que todos por lo que solté y yo me sonroje.-"Aunque pienso que Demetri es más sexy."-Agregue. Demetri me guiño un ojo y yo me sonroje aun más. Alec me miro furioso e iba a responder algo, pero Felix dijo:

-"Lo siento iremos contigo quieras o no."-Dijo volviendo al tema anterior, antes de que Alec y yo empezáramos a discutir. Mierda!No quiero que me acompañen, pero por más que proteste sé que me ignoraran. Malditos vampiros.

-"Bien!"-Dije enfadada y en señal de rendición.-"Ahora salgan de aquí, tengo que vestirme para la fiesta!"-Dije muy enojada.-"Oh y no sigan rompiendo mis muebles, como con mi querida puerta, la extrañare mucho. Fue una muy buena puerta..."-Dije limpiándome una falsa lagrima. Lo sé soy muy dramática, pero era mi linda puerta!

Ellos comenzaron a salir de mi habitación riéndose, que les causa tanta gracia?!Estúpidos vampiros que lo quieren controlar todo. El último era Alec, pero se detuvo justo donde antes estaba mi puerta y se volteo a verme con una sonrisa que me quito el aliento, pero no dejaría que el estúpido vampiro lo notara, antes muerta.

-"Así que te parezco sexy, eh"-Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa coqueta, que me hacía sentir de TODO. Hijo de puta, quiere joderme el muy maldito. Me sonroje furiosamente.

-"Jodete Alec!Y NO, no es cierto, me parece más sexy Bob Esponja en calzoncillos, ahora... Lárgate de una puta vez de mi habitación!"-Le grite furiosa. Escuche las carcajadas que venían del piso de abajo. Que se cree?Estará muy sexy pero eso no le quita lo baboso. El se rio un poco y salió de mi habitación. Su risa también era hermosa... Jodido vampiro, TODO es hermoso en el!

Me vestí con un top rojo strapless que dejaba un poco de mi vientre al descubierto, que puedo decir me gusta lucir mi vientre. Luego me coloque unos shorts jeans azules con una correa blanca y mis sandalia marrones con un poco de tacos. Y por ultimo mi saco de cuero que me llega hasta abajo del pecho y abierto. Me mire al espejo para comprobar que me veía bien y me veía muy bien.

Baje las escaleras con seguridad y no me caí. Cuando baje, todos me miraban con una sonrisa y Alec me miro de arriba abajo, su ojos se encontraban negros y me hizo estremecer con su intensa mirada. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el enseguida aparto la suya. Maldito bipolar...

-"Wow, estas hermosa!"-Me dijo Demetri, yo me sonroje y le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Juraría haber escuchado un gruñido, pero creo que fue mi imaginación.

Llegamos a la casa de Tyler y... Joder!Estaba a reventar de gente y había mucho ruido. Cuando entramos a la casa, mucha gente se nos quedo viendo como idiotas. Rápidamente, Felix cogió de la cintura a Jane para marcar territorio y fulminando con la mirada a cualquier chico que se atreviera a mirar a Jane. Todas las chicas se comían con la mirada a los chicos. Felix era el único que las ignoraba ya que estaba con Jane, pero Alec y Demetri, eran otra cosa. Los muy malditos les sonreían a todas las chicas y a algunas les guiñaba el ojo. Malditos mujeriegos, pero igual me dolió mucho que Alec les pudiera sonreír así a otras chicas que ni siquiera conoce y a mi desde el primer momento ni me miro casi...Bufe.

-"Idiotas..."-murmure en voz baja, pero sabiendo que aun así me oirían y me daba igual. Seguí caminando sin mirarlos y alejándome de ellos, bueno no me iba a quedar viendo como el idiota de Alec coquetea con algunas perras del lugar. Entonces escuche:

-"Bells!Sube a cantar una canción!"-Me grito, Tyler desde el escenario. Me lo pensé un segundo y accedí. Claro como la mayoría de gente estaba pendiente de los chicos, no me moleste ni en mirarlos y fui corriendo hacia el escenario. Salude a Tyler y decidí la canción que cantaría. Me subí al escenario y atraje tooodaaas las miradas de la fiesta, me puse nerviosa pero no lo demostraría...

* * *

**Chicas lo he decidido, creo que hare otro fic, pero esta vez de Bella y Jasper que les parece?Ya tengo mas o menos la idea de la historia y puede que os guste, pero quiero saber que piensan... Y aunque publique nueva historia, no abandonare este fic :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas!Hoy es un capitulo especial porque se lo dedico a ! Gracias por leer mi fic y siempre dejar reviews, amiga!Y a todas las que leen mi fic tambien, gracias, las quiero mucho!:D**

**He decidido hacer el fic de Jasper y Bella, lo se yo siempre creando parejas raras, pero si le dan una oportunidad puede que os guste!Aun no se cuando la hare, pero ya se de lo que tratara mas o menos, ese fic.**

**maleja twihard : Gracias por dejar review y leer mi historia :) Y no te preocupes haz preguntas, cuando quieras. Chicas por favor, cuando tengan una duda preguntenme y yo les respondere ok! Y volviendo a eso, lo siento, te juro que quiero responder a tu pregunta. Pero si lo hago, tendria que revelar el secreto de Bella y no puedo. Su edad tiene mucho que ver y pues yo decidi que sean los 17. Ya lo veras cuando ella se reuna con los Vulturis ;)**

**Los hermosos personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos, mas con Bella y con Alec :D**

* * *

La llegada de Alec

+_Wish You Were Here - Avril Lavigne_+

Bella POV

-"Hola a todos!Voy a cantar _'De donde sacas eso de Ha-Ash'_. Espero que os guste."-Y la canción comenzó y yo comencé a cantar.

No porque le pregunte a tus amigos como estas,

ni vaya todo el tiempo a los lugares

donde creo que vas a estar,

no por eso creas que aun te quiero.

No porque paso el día revisando el celular,

y vivo convencida que en cualquier minuto

tú me vas a llamar,

no por eso creas que me tienes.

"Miraba a los 4 vampiros. Ellos tenían una cara de asombro y a la vez una sonrisa, menos Alec. El parecía estar muy pensativo y sorprendido, me gustaría saber que pasa por esa cabecita tan linda, ok la verdad no se ya ni lo que digo..."

No vayas a pensar,

que te sueño a diario, que te extraño tanto.

solo es algo normal,

te ame demasiado, pero ya es pasado!

Aunque si te hace sentir mejor pensar

que aun me muero por ti, pues sigue así.

A mí ya me das igual, total que mas me da,

si eso aumenta tu ego, sigue creyéndolo.

Si te hace sentir mejor soñar

que vamos a regresar, y no te dejo de amar.

sigue creyendo en tu cuento,

aunque la verdad, no se de donde sacas eso!

Seguro estas con ella,

solo por aparentar que ya me has olvidado

y que no te duele cuando me ves pasar,

ya estas grande para esos juegos.

No vayas a pensar,

que te sueño a diario, que te extraño tanto.

Solo es algo normal,

te ame demasiado, pero ya es pasado!

"La gente me gritaba, bailaba y las chicas que se sabían la letra coreaba el coro. Mis amigos (Mike, Jessica, Angela y Ben), me sonreían y gritaban, espero que Mike cumpla su trato, si no que se despida de su pequeño Mike Junior... Muajajaja!"

Aunque si te hace sentir mejor pensar

que aun me muero por ti, pues sigue así.

A mi ya me das igual, total que mas me da,

si eso aumenta tu ego, sigue creyéndolo.

Si te hace sentir mejor soñar

que vamos a regresar, y no te dejo de amar.

Sigue creyendo en tu cuento,

de donde sacas eso!?

No vayas a pensar,

que te sueño a diario, que te extraño tanto.

Solo es algo normal,

te ame demasiado, pero ya es pasado!

Aunque si te hace sentir mejor pensar

que aun me muero por ti, pues sigue así.

A mi ya me das igual, total que mas me da,

si eso aumenta tu ego, sigue creyéndolo.

Si te hace sentir mejor soñar

que vamos a regresar, y no te dejo de amar.

Sigue creyendo en tu cuento,

aunque la verdad, no se de donde sacas eso!

Cuando termine la canción estaba muy emocionada y abrace al guitarrista, que era muy guapo a decir verdad. El me correspondió y se sonrojo... Anwww eso fue tierno, no más que Alec pero... Ok, otra vez con lo de Alec, pero que mierda me pasa?!Baje corriendo y todos me felicitaron, yo solo les regale una gran sonrisa. Digamos que si cantaba bien, pero no como una cantante como Taylor Swift o Selena Gomez.

Me quite el saco y digamos que todos los chicos me comian con la mirada, par de babosos pervertidos, aunque me parece muy gracioso todo esto así que les sonreí y les guiñe el ojo coquetamente. Divise a mis amigos y corrí hacia ellos, ignorando a los 4 vampiros que me miraban o mejor dicho, me vigilaban. Hable con mis amigos y reíamos mientras tomábamos alcohol, sabía que me estaba pasando de copas, pero es mi última fiesta y tomare hasta que me quede muerta!Baile con algunos chicos, pero nada especial. Entonces decidí sacar a bailar a Mike para decirle que cumpla el trato o...

-"Mike, cuando vas a besar a Jessica?Mas te vale que cumplas o te despidas de Mike Junior, eso por haberme puesto apodos ridículos y haberme llamado lesbiana."-Dije tratando de sonar seria, pero por dentro quería estallar en risas. Mike se horrorizo y asintió asustado ohh, pobrecito...No, la verdad no, se lo merece por haberme llamado lesbiana y además les hare un favor a Jessica y a Mike, uniré a una linda pareja, Oh! Esperen, ahora soy Cupido genial!Le gane al Cupido que es bebe y usa pañales jajaja.

Nos sentamos a conversar y Mike le dijo a Jessica que le acompañe un momento a traer más licor de la cocina de Tyler, ella acepto y se fueron. Antes de que se fueran, Mike me guiño un ojo como diciendo "Ahora mismo lo hare" y yo le subí mis 2 pulgares en forma de aprobación. Los chicos me miraron interrogantes como diciendo "Que fue eso" y yo no tuve más remedio que contarles todo, lo de la llamada, pero omitiendo que sabía que Jessica estaba enamorada de Mike. Los chicos rieron, e hicieron bromas y apostamos. Tyler aposto que Jessica se enojaría y le tiraría una cachetada a Mike, en cambio yo aposte que regresarían con una enorme sonrisa. El perdedor haría una cosa que le dijera el ganador, como un reto o algo así. Entonces Jessica vino toda enfadada diciendo que Mike era un idiota y luego llego Mike con su cachete todo rojo y sobándoselo. Mierda!Perdí y el maldito de Tyler me miraba con una sonrisa triunfante. Pero Jessica nos llevo a mí y a Angela al baño, seguro para contarnos lo que paso.

-"Y Jessica, que fue lo que sucedió?!"-Pregunto Angela.

-"Mike, me... me beso..."-Respondió Jessica sonrojada. Pero qué demonios?!No era que le gustaba el idiota de Mike...

-"Y?Solo eso?Por favor Jess..."-Dije yo.

-"No, no fue eso lo que me molesto. El beso fue genial!Me encanto fue dulce y tierno, yo se lo correspondí, pero cuando nos separamos decidí preguntarle _que fue eso_ para él y el muy idiota me respondió _nada_, _nada_!Y ahí la cago toda..."-Dijo Jessica enfadada y desilusionada.-"Le tire una cachetada con todas mi fuerza y me fui dejando ahí, al muy cabron..."-Vaya que idiota es Mike... Como le va a decir eso?!Con razón Jessica esta así, yo hubiera tomado un cuchillo de la cocina y hubiera cometido un asesinato...

-"Ohh..."-Fue lo único que dije.

-"Mmmhmm, da igual, regresemos con los chicos. Hare sufrir a Mike por haberme dicho eso..."-Y así salimos del baño y regresamos con los chicos que conversaban y me pregunte que harían los vampiros ahora mismo. Y los vi, Demetri, Jane y Felix conversaban y Alec... Maldito hijo de p...! El muy maldito estaba coqueteando con una rubia, yo la mato!Esperen yo no soy nada de él, porque diablos haría eso y además porque me enojo?Aun así me da mucha rabia, me dan ganas de ir y arrancarle las extensiones baratas a la rubia y abofetear a Alec. El se dio cuenta de que los estaba mirando y me dio una mirada fría y llena de venganza...Venganza?!Venganza, por qué?Y luego volvió a la rubia y él le acaricio la mejilla a la chica... Ok, eso me dolió... Mis ojos picaban, tenía ganas de llorar, pero por qué...?Entonces Tyler dijo:

-"Bueno Bells, yo gane así que ya decidí que es lo que quiero que hagas..."-Dijo un Tyler alegre por haber ganado, solo espero que no sea algo muy atrevido...-"Quiero que te subas a la mesa y hagas un baile sensual, yo le diré al Dj que ponga una canción sensual ok?"-Que quiere que yo haga qué?!Mmmhmm, me lo pensé por un segundo y porque no? Además Alec está con esa rubia...

-"Ok."-Respondí y Mike me ayudo a subirme a la mesa. Mire a Alec que seguía con la rubia, el me miro y le sonreí. Esta es mi linda venganza, no sé porque, pero es mi dulce venganza. En ese momento Tyler ya había regresado de haberle pedido al Dj que ponga la canción y comenzó a sonar la música...

Comencé a bailar y a mover mis caderas sensualmente, mientras subía mis brazos, todos se comenzaron a fijar en mí y no me importo, seguí bailando sensualmente. Los chicos me silbaban y gritaban, mientras se acercaban más. Mis amigos parecían divertidos con la escena, yo seguí, esto era muy divertido.

De pronto sentí que unos brazos me jalaban, me bajaban y me cargaban... Pero qué demonios?!Me sorprendí cuando descubrí que era Alec, el que me estaba cargando!Alec me saco de allí, cargada en su hombro como un saco de papas. Cuando salí del shock de quien era, comencé a patalear inútilmente para que me bajara. Obvio que era inútil, Alec es un vampiro y tiene muchas más fuerza que yo. Cuando estuvimos fuera de la casa, solos, me soltó bruscamente y cuando le vi a la cara, parecía muy enojado. Yo, reaccione y le grite:

-"Por que demonios, hiciste eso?!"-Le grite, muy enojada. Que se creía?!El no me contesto. Me miro intensamente y se comenzó a acercar a mí, peligrosamente. Yo retrocedía conforme el se me iba acercando, me sentía intimidada por su mirada. Hasta que choque con una pared y el sonrió, se siguió acercando a mí, acorralándome con sus brazos y aun así, siguió acercándose, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Yo gire mi cara hacia un lado para no mirarlo, mientras mi corazón latía apresuradamente y mi respiración se hizo agitada. El tomo mi cara para obligarme a mirarlo y yo ya estaba roja como un tomate. Su cara ya estaba a centímetros del mío, solo faltaba poco para que nuestros labios se unieran. Su aliento era embriagador...El miro mis labios y yo mire los suyos, sus hermosos labios que moría por bes...

-"No. Por que TU me haces esto, a mi...?"-Me susurro y sin más me beso!Alec me beso!Se sentía como el cielo... El comenzó a mover sus labios, como pidiendo que yo también le correspondiera el beso, no lo pensé 2 veces, comencé a mover mis labios lentamente, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Dios!Como sabian sus labios...!El movió sus manos de mi cara hacia mi cintura, atrayéndome más a él, lo cual era imposible, estábamos prácticamente pegados!Yo coloque mis brazos al rededor de su cuello, acariciando su cabello, se sentía muy bien. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y yo se la concedí. Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, fue como una explosión de sensaciones. Nuestras lenguas danzaban sensualmente, mientras nosotros gemíamos un poco. Muy pronto nos tuvimos que separar, por mi estúpida falta de oxigeno. Aun jadeantes, juntamos nuestras frentes, yo aun con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos, Alec me estaba mirando con una hermosa sonrisa y yo se la devolví. Me di cuenta de que había besado a un vampiro, que ese beso fue genial y que bese a Alec Vulturi. Aun así no me arrepiento, eso fue hermoso...

* * *

**Dejen Reviews y si tienen dudas, tambien pueden preguntar ok! Las amo mis hermosas lectoras, bye cuidense ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chicas aqui esta por fin el Alec POV, espero no decepcionarlas :D Este capitulo va dedicado a Danper' jaz lirio ;) Amiga espero que te guste el capitulo!**

**maleja twihard: Jajaja si pobre Jess! Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando tanto ;D**

**IMPORTANTE : Chicas me olvide explicarles que Bella si cumple 18 este año, pero en mi fic su cumple es meses despues por lo que va a pasar despues. En Luna Nueva el cumple de Bella es en Septiembre, pero en mi historia aun faltan unos meses. Edward si la abandona en septiembre pero no fue por nada en especial, la abandono porque penso que corria peligro con el y su familia. Osea que NO sucedio nada de lo del cumple de Bella porque aun no es su cumple. Lamento no haberselos explicado antes, lo se soy una estupida. No queria confundirlas, lo siento :(**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados :D**

* * *

La Llegada de Alec

+_Jesse & Joy - Llorar_+

Alec POV

Aro quería que trajéramos a una humana, según el quiere convertirla y que forme parte de la guardia porque tiene un don especial. Nosotros sabíamos que había algo más que nos ocultaba, pero no nos lo diría aun.

Nos encargaron a Felix, Jane, Demetri y a mi que la trajéramos, pero también nos dijo que seamos amables y que no le hiciéramos nada. La información que nos dio fue:

Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan

Edad: 17

Vive en: Forks

Es toda la información que nos dio Aro. Llegamos a Seattle y nos registramos en un hotel. Debíamos de buscar a la humana en cuanto antes, pero antes, Jane y yo teníamos que alimentarnos, ya que Felix y Demetri ya lo habían hecho antes de venir aquí. Fuimos al bosque a cazar algunos humanos (Los Vulturis no sabían del tratado de los Cullen con los licántropos, por lo tanto no sabían que no se podía cazar allí.).

Estábamos corriendo cuando de pronto sentimos los paso de algún humano, pero en ese momento Jane se me adelanto y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el humano.

La seguí y cuando estuve junto a ella, vi que estaba observando algo y entonces la vi... Era hermosa con esos ojos chocolates hipnotizantes que te hacen perder en ellos, su rostro angelical y su cabello castaño largo hasta su cintura...Toda ella era hermosa, preciosa, toda una diosa...Pero que estoy pensando!?Soy un Vulturi y yo no puedo fijarme en ella...Mi hermana decía algo pero yo no prestaba atención, estaba mirando a la hermosa chica. Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas y yo me sentía vivo otra vez, sentía que mi muerto corazón volvía a latir, lo cual era imposible, ya que yo era un vampiro, pero esa hermosa castaña me hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, me había cautivado. Demasiado pronto llegaron unos estúpidos licántropos rompiendo la conexión de nuestras miradas y haciendo que nosotros tuviéramos que huir. Aun así, alcance a ver como uno de ellos, ya en su forma humana se acercaba a MI castaña y le preguntaba si estaba bien. En ese momento sentí una sensación rara, no quería que ningún hombre se acercara a ella, con excepción de mí, claro. No pude reprimir un gruñido que se me escapo por los celos que sentía hacia ese chico. Jane me miro alzando una ceja y yo solo la ignore, que le iba a decir... "Hermana creo que por primera vez, me he enamorado y fue a primera vista...", claro que no, sonaría estúpido y además esa chica era humana, nuestro amor sería imposible, en el caso de que ella se fuera a enamorar de mi, cosa que creo imposible. Cuando ya estuvimos lejos de los licántropos y de mi castaña decidí decirle a mi hermana:

-"Que diablos fue eso, Jane?"-Le pregunte

-"No sé, yo use mi poder contra ella y no paso nada, absolutamente nada, no lo entiendo ella es solo una simple humana y no entiendo porque no le afecto mi don, además se quedo allí parada, mirándonos como si nada!Alec todo eso fue muy raro..."-Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Si, era muy raro, pero me alegro de que no le haya afectado el don de Jane, si no mi castaña hubiera muerto y yo no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca. Pero primero tenemos que averiguar sobre la chiquilla, Isabella. Debe ser muy especial para que Aro la quiera en la guardia. Bueno pero antes de eso quisiera hacer algo, puede que sea una locura, pero también puede que no la vuelva a ver...

-"Si, muy raro, pero ya deja de preocuparte de eso, recuerda que vinimos por la humana, Isabella"-Dije tratando de sonar despreocupado.-"Bueno Jane, quisiera dar una vuelta solo, espero que no te importe regresar sola, hermanita"-Le dije, rogando que me creyera y se fuera.

-"Ok..."-Dijo no muy convencida y se fue. Entonces regrese al lugar donde nos encontramos a la hermosa castaña para rastrear su aroma, su aroma era de fresa, "embriagador..." pensé. Rastre su olor hasta llegar a una casa pequeña, "Mi castaña debe de vivir aquí..." pensé y me subí a un árbol con la vista de una ventana de la casa, solo espero que sea su cuarto y entonces la vi... Ahí estaba ella en su habitación, más bella que nunca. Parecía que se acababa de bañar y Dios!Lo que traía puesto era demasiado para mí, no podía quitar la vista de su cuerpo, es verdaderamente una diosa...Me siento un acosador pervertido por espiarla así, pero no puedo evitarlo...No sé qué me pasa con esta chica.

Mi diosa coloco un poco de música mientras caminaba por su cuarto y olvide mencionar que la ventana estaba abierta?Pues lo estaba y podía oler ese aroma tan delicioso que solo tenía ella. Mientras caminaba, yo miraba sus largas piernas...Dios!Esta niña me está convirtiendo en un pervertido!Luego coloco una canción, creo que era de Maroon 5, no lo sé, no escucho mucha música a decir verdad. Y entonces comenzó a bailar de una manera que tentaba a cualquier hombre, sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar ante eso así que cerré los ojos e intente calmarme, esa niña quería matarme... Cuando me calme y abrí mis ojos, ella seguía bailando de una manera muy sexy y se estaba riendo?Por que se estaba riendo?Esta chica además de sexy, está loca... y eso me encanta. Se estaba riendo mucho, su risa era música para mis oídos, podría escuchar su risa todos los días. Su risa era muy contagiosa y reía con tantas ganas que se me escapo una pequeña risa, lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara. Parece que si lo escucho porque paro abruptamente y comenzó a mirar por todos lado, yo me baje a velocidad vampírica, si ella se daba cuenta de que la estaba espiando, se asustaría y pensaría que soy un acosador, un pervertido o peor hasta un violador, así que decidí alejarme de ella, esta sería la última vez que la vea, adiós mi bella castaña...

Llegue al hotel y discutí con los demás sobre como haríamos para llevarnos a la humana con nosotros, ya que no podíamos hacerle daño. Era obvio que se asustaría e intentaría huir, así que decidimos que era mejor de tratar de ser lo más amable posible con la chica para que no sienta miedo y agarre confianza con nosotros. Para mí era muy difícil ser amable, mi hermana y yo NUNCA somos amables con nadie y mucho menos con... humanos. Mi hermana y yo tendríamos que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tratar con amabilidad a la humana. El plan era que mañana averiguaríamos todo sobre la niña, su dirección, sus padres y todo eso, mientras que ella disfrute de uno de sus últimos días en este pueblo. El día después de mañana iríamos a su casa en la noche a hablar con ella.

Hoy nos tocaba investigarla, mientras la niña disfrutaba de su día sin saber que sería el último. Fue fácil, no tenía muchos amigos, era muy tímida, al parecer tuvo un novio, pero se fue, dejándola sola, que idiota. Su padre es policía y viven solos los 2 en una casa. Tiene 17 años y cumpliría 18 este año en unos meses, lo cual tal vez no lo logre si la transformamos. Terminamos y regresamos al hotel a hacer lo que queramos, mientras la chiquilla haga lo que quiera hacer en estos momentos, mañana en la noche iríamos a por ella.

Llego el día, hoy en la noche nos apareceríamos en su casa, para llevárnosla con nosotros, solo espero que no haga mucho alboroto y acepte fácilmente.

Ya en la noche, cuando llegamos a la casa de la niña, no lo podía creer... Era la casa donde había espiado a mi castaña, ella e Isabella no podían ser la misma persona... Que haría ahora?Entramos a la casa como si nada y al parecer no había nadie, decidimos esperarla, yo trataba de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Definitivamente era ella, según la investigación era la única hija del jefe Swan y vivían solos. Según la descripción que nos dieron ella era castaña y muy pálida. Dios, eran la misma persona...

Entonces entro ella, mi diosa confirmando mis dudas, era ella. Aunque se veía diferente tenía el pelo lacio con mechas rojas, vestía ropa demasiado sexy y llevaba un tatuaje!Ella ya era sexy, pero así es una completa diosa... Esperen un momento, ella había salido así?!Me la estaba comiendo con la mirada descaradamente y ella se dio cuenta!Aparte la mirada rápidamente, ella no podía descubrir todo lo que sentía por ella desde que nos vimos en el bosque, tengo que mostrar indiferencia hacia ella, no me dejare llevar por mis sentimientos. Claro pero ella era tan mala que se mordió el labio y no pude evitar verla, todo fue muy rápido, ella aparto la mira y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras y subió a su habitación, corriendo. Qué diablos fue eso?!Aunque nosotros teníamos la culpa ya que ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, solo nos quedamos ahí, viéndola. Apuesto a que Jane también se llevo una sorpresa al descubrir que era la misma chica del bosque.

-"Recuerden sean amables, ok?!"-Dijo Demetri, pero Jane lo ignoro y fue corriendo hasta la habitación de Isabella e hizo todo lo contrario a ser amable la amenazo!En ese momento todos estábamos allí y ella no salía, así que Jane derribo su puerta y entramos todos. Ella no dijo nada, tal vez estaba en shock, no lo sé, pretendí no mirarla.

Demetri se acerco a ella y se presento amablemente y le dio un beso en la mano?!Pero qué diablos le pasa, el dijo que fuéramos amables, NO que coqueteáramos con ella, maldito cabron...Luego Felix los interrumpió y decidió presentarnos a los demás, ya que Demetri se había olvidado de que nosotros también existíamos. Cuando me presentaron tampoco la mire, solo asentí con la cabeza, pero sentía su mirada en mi y eso me ponía muy nervioso. Luego sonó su celular interrumpiendo a Felix, él le dijo que contestara y ella obedeció. Al parecer era un tal Mike, por que tenía que sentir tantos celos!?Los celos me matan, quería agarrar el celular y romperlo para que ya no hablara con ese Mike. El chico la invito a una fiesta de un tal Tyler y ella acepto!A caso se le olvido que estamos aquí!Al parecer la llamaban Bella, mm lindo nombre y si ella es muy bella. Luego comenzaron una pelea telefónica y me sorprendió la actitud de Bella, tenía mucho carácter, vaya no creo que sea tan fácil hacer que venga con nosotros. Así le comenzaron a explicar que tenía que venir con nosotros y ella se altero un poquito. Y así comenzó una discusión hasta que ella nos confeso que sabía que nosotros éramos vampiros, nosotros nos sorprendimos mucho pero ella no nos quiso explicar cómo lo sabía. Ella nos pidió que le dijéramos porque la querían allá y nosotros le dijimos que le contaríamos, pero luego y que ahora empacara su cosa. Sin embargo al parecer, ella tenía muchas ganas de asistir a esa tonta fiesta por lo que nos pidió que la dejáramos ir por esta noche y luego volvería con nosotros, parecía una niña pidiendo permiso para ir a una fiesta convenciendo a sus padres. Demetri le dijo que sí, pero con la condición que nosotros estuviéramos allí para vigilarla de que no se escape, yo estaba de acuerdo quería vigilarla de los chicos que se quieran acercar a ella.

Ella se rehusó diciendo que tenía 17 años y llamándonos viejos por tener como 1000 años, eso solo me causo gracia y luego le hizo una carita muy tierna a Demetri para convencerlo pero ahí me interpuse yo, tenía miedo si se escapaba o hacia algo, definitivamente teníamos que ir con ella.

-"Demetri, no podemos confiar en ella, quien sabes lo que pueda hacer... Pienso que no deberíamos confiar en ella."-Sabia que diciendo eso la haría enojar, pero no la dejaría ir sola a esa fiesta cuando cualquier mocoso hormonal se pueda aprovechar de ella. Ella se enojo y como se veía tan linda enojada, le seguí la corriente y la hice enfadar más. Comenzó a insultarme de todo, hasta que se le escapo que yo era sexy!Ohh por Dios!Ella piensa que soy sexy!Eso me alegro en el fondo, hasta que agrego que pensaba que Demetri era más sexy y el muy cabron le guiño un ojo a MI Bella!Eso me enojo, me dio muchos celos y le iba a responder pero Felix me interrumpió diciéndole que iríamos con ella quiero o no, ella se enojo mas y nos echo a todos para que se pudiera cambiar, sin embargo a todos se nos hizo gracioso como ella se enojaba. No pude aguantar las ganas de molestarla una vez más y como yo fui el último en salir le dije:

-"Así que te parezco sexy, eh"-Le dije con una sonrisa coqueta, ella se sonrojo y me aprecio adorable. Me respondió que Bob Esponja en calzoncillos le parecía más sexy y también me dijo que me joda, todo eso en vez de enojarme me pareció tan tierno!Luego salí riendo, los chicos que habían escuchado todo también se reían. Estábamos esperando, mientras ella se cambiaba. Cuando bajo... Wow, eso era venganza?Porque si me estaba matando, eso no le tapaba nada!Se veían todas sus curvas y yo quería comérmela, pero no por su sangre, si no por otra cosa...Estaba malditamente hermosa y sexy, era la tentación en persona, pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron aparte la mía, esto era demasiado hasta que el imbécil de Demetri dijo:

-"Wow, estas hermosa!"-Maldito!Yo quería decirle eso, pero no podía. Para rematarla los 2 se sonrieron como tontos y no pude contener un gruñido, solo espero que ella no lo haya escuchado.

En la fiesta, TODOS los hombres babeaban por Bella, quería arrancarle la cabeza a uno por uno!Pero en vez de eso ya que las chicas prácticamente nos estaban violando con la mirada decidí sonreírles y guiñarles el ojo a algunas en venganza, Demetri estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero él lo hacía seguro porque de verdad le gustaba toda esta atención, a mi no, las chicas no se comparaban en nada con Bella. Ella se alejo y murmuro un "idiotas..." y se alejo de nosotros. Sera que estaba celosa? Ojala lo estuviera...Luego vi como ella se subía al escenario y hablaba con un chico. Después dijo que iba a cantar, eso me sorprendió hasta que oí su voz... Dios...! Su voz era hermosa, parecía el canto de una sirena me tenia hechizado y no podía dejar de mirarla, es la mujer más bella que he visto. Vaya, porque todo en ella es perfecto?Por que me siento así?Por que tengo tantos celos?Sera que me estoy enam...No, no, no puede ser eso... o si? Cuando abrazo al guitarrista sentí dolor y rabia, por que diablos hizo eso?Me dolió mucho, así que busque a la primera chica que babeaba por mí para coquetear con ella. Encontré a una rubia, mientras ella me hablaba yo miraba disimuladamente a Bella que estaba con sus amigos hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y decidí sacarle celos, estaba muy enojado con ella, así que le acaricie la mejilla a la rubia tonta que estaba conmigo, la rubia se sonrojo, pero no era como los sonrojos de mi Bella, era un sonrojo feo y los de Bella eran adorables. Luego de eso vi que Bella se subía a una mesa y cuando me vio sonrió, por qué?Luego comenzó una canción sensual y Bella comenzó a mover su hermoso cuerpo sensualmente...Me quede con la boca abierta mirándola como un idiota hasta que me di cuenta de que los demás chicos también y no se fue lo que me paso solo fui hasta ella, la cargue y la saque de allí.

No aguante más las ganas que tenia y la bese. Lo mejor fue que ella me correspondió. Ese beso fue el mejor de toda mi vida, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ya no podía hacer nada, me estaba enamorando de ella y no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo. Esta hermosa castaña, seria mía en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

* * *

**En esta semana, tal vez suba el fic de Bella y Jasper, pero no descuidare este fic :D Si dejan Reviews publicare mas pronto, las amo mis bellas lectoras ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo 8, espero que lo disfruten :D No dejen de dejar reviews porque eso es lo que me inspira para publicar otro capitulo. Las amo, cuidense ;)**

**maleja twihard : Sii y espero que te haya gustado ;) Gracias por tu review!**

**yamilleth cullen : Deberias publicar ese fic que me dices, a mi me encantaria leerlo, seguro que te sale genial. Ojala te animes y lo publiques porque yo si lo leeria. Yo amo las parejas raras!Aunque tambien pienso hacer una con Edward. Jajaja NO no le hagas nada a Bells que aun la necesito para los siguientes capitulos xD Yo tambien estoy celosa por el beso, pero que podemos hacer ella es la protagonista y tiene la suerte de besar al sexy de Alec...Y gracias por desearme suerte para mi fic de Bella y Jasper, ojala sea tan bueno como este y les guste ;)**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos :D**

* * *

La Llegada de Alec

+_Change your life - Little Mix_+

Bella POV

Alec parecía querer volver a besarme porque se fue acercando poco a poco, obvio yo no me negaría, podría estar besando esos labios por horas y no me cansaría, pero entonces...

-"Chicos es mejor que nos vayamos, las chicas de este lugar parecen querer violar a Felix y a Demetri, no me importa Demetri, pero a MI Felix nadie me lo toca y las perras de este lugar no dejan de hacerle ojitos a mi novio. Isabella pasaremos por tus cosas a tu casa y luego iremos al hotel ok?"-Dijo Jane interrumpiendo lo que íbamos a comenzar a hacer... Parece que no se dio cuenta de que casi nos besamos, otra vez.

-"Bella. Solo dime Bella y ahmm ok ya vamos, pero antes me gustaría despedirme de mis amigos..."-Dije un poco nerviosa.

-"Ok, Bella y no, lo siento, no puedes despedirte de tus amigos, nos tenemos que ir ahora."-Me dijo Jane con pena y sonriéndome amable. Creo que podríamos ser amigas, esperen ni siquiera se para que me quieren allá, no me puedo hacer amiga de una de mis secuestradores, pero ya que está siendo amable…

-"Ok, vamos."-Dije resignada. Los voy a extrañar tanto a todos, hasta a el idiota de Mike, espero que arregle las cosas con Jess y comiencen a salir juntos...Mientras yo me voy, siendo secuestrada por 4 vampiros que me llevaran a Italia para no sé que, mmm no creo que se lleven a la comida hasta Italia, así que no entiendo para que me quieren allá. Jane empezó a caminar hacia la salida y yo iba a ir detrás de ella, pero me jalaron del brazo para que me girara hacia él, quedando a unos centímetros de su cara, me había olvidado que Alec estaba también conmigo y que hace casi un minuto nos habíamos besado!

-"Tu y yo, hablaremos luego...-"Me susurro Alec a centímetros de mi cara, yo me sonroje y me dio un casto beso antes de irse y dejarme ahí, confundida...Mierda, ese vampiro extremadamente sexy me pone los pelos de punta.

Nos fuimos en el coche de Felix y Jane me entrego mi saco de cuero que me había olvidado en la fiesta. Me subí atrás con Jane y Alec, yo por supuesto iba en medio, genial (nótese el sarcasmo), mientras que Felix conducía y Demetri iba de copiloto. Yo conversaba con Jane y de pronto decidí preguntarle de una vez por todas para que me querían allá con ellos.

-"Para que me quieren en Italia?"-Pregunte tratando de sonar calmada y de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Ellos se miraron entre si y Demetri me respondió:

-"El Amo te quiere allá, porque necesita hablar contigo de algo muy importante, nosotros tampoco sabemos mucho para que te quiere allá, pero tenemos una idea de porque o eso creemos..."-Dijo Demetri. El Amo?Quién diablos es el 'Amo' y por que me quiere allá?Y no

podía llamarme o escribirme un e-mail o una carta, yo que se o venir él a verme?Me piensa hacer daño o solo quiere hablar conmigo?Tengo muchas dudad...Opte por mi primera duda.

-"El Amo...?"-Dije y esta vez fue Jane la que me respondió.

-"Es como el Rey de los vampiros, digamos que es uno de ellos ya que son tres. Aro, Caius y Marcus se encargan de que se cumplan las leyes de nuestra especie para que los humanos no se enteren de nuestra existencia. Si algún humano sabe de nuestra existencia habría que matarlo o conv..."-Ahora si entiendo todo...

-"Me ma...mataran?"-Interrumpí a Jane, necesito saber la verdad. No quiero morir, que puedo hacer...mmhhm podría tratar de escapar, pero los vampiros no son estúpidos y me atraparían, Dios!Qué hago?Maldita sea la hora en que conocí a Edward, maldita sea mi curiosidad por saber el secreto que escondían los Cullen... Esperen si me van a asesinar, por que diablos Alec me beso?No entiendo nada... Al menos el último beso de mi vida fue hermoso y con un vampiro súper sexy al que no volveré a ver jamás y... Ohh moriré virgen!_"Genial Bella, morirás virgen y como toda una estúpida al dejarse secuestrar tan fácil por unos vampiros hermosos. Ósea que si un hermoso vampiro te dice que te arrojes al rio lo haces?"_Mmmhm si ese hermoso vampiro es Alec... Es broma!Aunque admito que fue muy tonto haberse dejado secuestrar así, pero que puedo hacer ya estoy en el auto, que quieres que haga que me aviente por la ventana donde se encuentran 2 de los vampiros?"_No seas tonta, aun hay tiempo, cuando lleguen al hotel puedes escapar o hacer algo, no se"..._Podría, pero soy torpe y si no lo logro...?_"Wow Bella y ya está?Te resignas a morir así como así?Alguien normal lucharía o por lo menos trataría de escapar, en cambio tú te besas con uno de ellos y conversas con ellos y dejas que ellos te lleven a Italia...Bueno, lo entiendo de ti ya que tú NO eres normal. Entonces ve contando las horas hasta que llegue tu muerte por saber la existencia de los vampiros y ah!También aprovecha que estas con el sexy de Alec, si te beso seguro fue por algo..." _Ohh es cierto, el beso!Pero aun así moriré y no podre hacer nada, no iré a la universidad, no volveré a ver a mis padres...

-"Técnicamente si, morirás porque creo que Aro te quiere conv..."-Dijo Felix riendo, pero paro porque comencé a llorar descontroladamente. Vaya gracias Felix!Linda manera de decirme que moriré pronto...Creo que me invadió el pánico porque no podía parar de llorar y todos me veían asustados por mi reacción, pero que esperaban que me pusiera feliz porque me asesinaran muy pronto?

-"Ohhh...No llores pequeña, tranquila...ven aquí."-Me dijo Alec, cargándome hasta sentarme en su regazo, yo comencé a llorar más en su pecho. Me abrazo y me dijo:-"Tranquila, no llores, shhh shh... Felix eres un idiota, como se te ocurre decirle eso?!"-Le dijo Alec a Felix, totalmente enojado. No pude ver su rostro, pero supe que estaba enojado por la voz que uso con Felix y luego volvió a acariciar mi cabello dulcemente para tranquilizarme lo cual no funcionaba, seguía asustada, no quería ni siquiera imaginarme la forma en la que me matarían al principio no creí que me matarían porque ellos fueron amables conmigo, pero con lo que me dijo Jane de las leyes y todo eso. Y además no entendía la nueva actitud de Alec...

-"Yo... yo no quiero morir, por favor no..."-Dije levantando mi rostro y mirando a Alec para convencerlo de que me deje ir...Aun seguía llorando fuertemente y miraba a los ojos a Alec para que se compadeciera de mí. Alec hizo una mueca de dolor al verme así, como si le doliera verme así... o tal vez solo fue mi imaginación. Me seco las lágrimas delicadamente con sus dedos, mientras me miraba con dulzura y pena. Me volvió a recostar en su pecho y volvió a acariciar mi pelo.

-"No pequeña, lo siento no quise decir eso, lo que quise decir es que tal vez no se Aro quiera convertirte y que formes parte de la guardia, pero no creo que quieran hacerte daño. Todo depende de lo que tu decidas, no lo sé, según Aro quiere convertirte o algo así nos dijo a la guardia."-Dijo Felix. Querer convertirme..?En qué? _"Ay no puedes ser más idiota porque no te entrenas... En un vampiro!Ver tanto Bob Esponja te ha hecho mierda el cerebro o qué?!Te pareces a Patricio por lo estúpida que te pones a veces."_ Hey alto!No insultes a Patricio Estrella que es mi ídolo! _"Con razón, porque eres igualita a el jajaja."_ No puedo creerlo estoy hablando conmigo misma, creo que ver tanto Bob Esponja, si me quemo el cerebro..._"Lo ves te lo dije, Patricia." _Espera por que me dices Patricia, si soy Bella? _"Porque tú eres Patricio versión femenina jajaja."_ Ok, creo que me quede hablando conmigo misma en mi cabeza mucho tiempo.

-"De verdad?"-Pregunte.

-"Si, eso creo me parece que Aro quiere hablar contigo sobre algo importante, según nos dijo a la guardia, tal vez formes parte de ella pronto, dijo algo como" _Isabella formara parte de la familia ahora que ya tiene 17"_, la verdad nosotros tampoco entendimos que quiso decir pero suponemos que te quiere en la guardia."-Me dijo Felix. WTF?Como que ahora que ya tengo 17, si los cumplí el año pasado y este año cumpliré 18 dentro de unos meses...

-"Tengo 17, pero cumpliré 18 este año, no entiendo...Que quiere decir que con que ya tengo 17 si los cumplí el año pasado, entonces por qué no vinieron antes?"-Pregunte, no entendía nada y necesitaba saber porque era tan urgente que yo formara parte de la guardia.

-"Nosotros no lo sabemos Bella, tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a Italia y puedas hablar con Aro."-Me dijo Jane.

-"Pero si te quiere en la guardia, recuerda que estaremos todos nosotros contigo para ayudarte con tu nueva vida como vampiresa y parte de la guardia Vulturi, ya no serias Isabella Swan, ahora serias Isabella Vulturi."-Me dijo Demetri con una sonrisa. Vaya no lo había pensado así, antes también quería ser uno de ellos, pero quería estar al lado de Edward...Ahora tengo la oportunidad de ser inmortal y fuerte, debería estar feliz. Ohhh y ahora recuerdo todo el drama que hice porque pensé que iba a morir y de hecho si iba a morir para ser un vampiro. Isabella Vulturi suena bien, me gusta y podre estar con Alec...La idea me encanta, si, si quiero ser vampiresa.

-"Genial!Creo que está bien...supongo. Ser inmortal y bueno todo eso que hacen los vampiros, supongo que todo estará bien o eso espero..."-Por que Aro me quiere a MI en la guardia?Por que precisamente yo?Porque se el secreto de los vampiros o porque hay algo mas...

* * *

**Este capitulo es corto, lo se... Lo siento, pero tratare de hacer mas largo el siguiente. Puede que este capitulo sea un poco aburrido, pero es que despues viene lo bueno ;)**

**Dejen reviews y no importa si dicen lo aburrido que es este capitulo, las quiero :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow chicas dejaron un monton de reviews!Las amo un monton!En serio muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus reviews me encantan :) Y lamento que este capitulo sea muy corto...Lo siento!No me maten chicas!Si quieren les presto a Alec por una hora a cada una, si quieren.. ;) Ok no.**

**yamilleth cullen : Vaya, al parecer todas tenemos esa molesta vocesita con la que hablamos jajaja Sii lo se yo tambien estoy celosa de Bella, mientras escribia el capitulo, pensaba : "Joder que suerte tiene Bella, yo ya quisiera besar al sexy de Alec!"Ojala publiques ese fic para que lo podamos leer ;)**

**maleja twihard : Sip, como ya veran Aro va a hablar con Bella y le va a decir algo muy importante. :D**

**Chica de Cullen : Te creo, me paso lo mismo con un fic que me encantaba y no recordaba el nombre! Lo busque como loca hasta que al fin lo encontre y puedes creer que otra vez olvide el nombre y otra vez no lo encuentro?! En serio?Wow pues aprovecha que tienes a vampiros sexys jajaja Oye tienes una mente loca, tu comentario me hizo reir mucho que hasta ahora no paro xD Y no, lo siento falta un poco para que aparezcan los Cullen, pero apareceran, paciencia. El secreto se sabra pronto y prometo que les gustara ;) Gracias por tu mente loca y graciosa!Wow eres muy divertida! Te quiero, cuidate :D**

**Little Dreammer : Dios! Chica te disculpas como si me hubieras golpeado en la nariz!Jjajaja no te preocupes y siii! A mi tambien me gusta Bob Esponja jajaja y a Bella tambien! Es que me gustaria que Bella fuera asi y ademas a que es genial que sea asi?! Lo se, yo tambien dije lo mismo, pero que puedo decir lo de Alec y Bella fue amor a primera vista, no me culpes a mi!Culpa a cupido xD Pues ojala el otro fic te guste tanto como este :) Yo tambien me muero de los celos, pero no se preocupen chicas despues habra Alec para todas... Mas para mi!NOO mentira, no me maten please!Ojala te guste el proximo capitulo!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y yo juego con los lindos personajes!**

* * *

La Llegada de Alec

+_Enséñame - RBD_+

Bella POV

Ohh!Ahora me doy cuenta de que parecía una niña de 5 años, llorando así y comportándome así y NOO!Yo tengo 17 y cumpliré 18 en unos meses...Me seque algunas lagrimas que aun sobraban en mis ojos y me di cuenta de que seguía en el regazo de Alec, enseguida me sonroje y trate de bajarme, pero Alec me apretó más hacia él, yo le mire y él me dio una mirada de "No te bajaras", así que desistí y me recosté en su pecho. Hace tiempo que no me sentía así, pero no era demasiado pronto?Que es lo que verdaderamente siente por mi, Alec Vulturi?Sera que fue amor a primer...Mmmhh mejor dejo de pensar en esas cosa y solo vivo el momento. Mientras Alec acariciaba mi cabello, yo aspiraba su aroma...Dios!Este hombre huele delicioso!Comencé una conversación con los 3 vampiros, ellos me contaron algunas cosas sobre la guardia y yo sobre mi estúpida vida donde no había nada interesante... Solo que mi ex-novio me abandono en un bosque diciéndome que no me ama, no es como que el mundo se vaya a acabar por eso. Hasta que Jane me pregunto algo que me incomodo.

-"Y Bella eres virgen?"-Me pregunto Jane con brillo en los ojos por la diversión. Pero qué diablos le sucede?!Como me va a preguntar algo así!Yo me sonroje y escondí mi rostro en el hueco del cuello de Alec, de casualidad mis labios rosaron su cuello y el suspiro.-"Vamos Bella responde"-Me insistió Jane, no conteste y la ignoré, no pensaba responderle. Soy virgen, Edward y yo nunca intimamos porque Edward tenía miedo de perder el control y hacerme daño. Antes eso me frustraba, porque pensaba que no era lo suficiente para Edward y que él no me deseaba, eso me hacía sentir muy mal. Pero ahora me alegra de que no hayamos intimado, no quisiera haber perdido mi virginidad con ese idiota que decía que me amaba y me abandono en un bosque. Jane me siguió insistiendo para que respondiera y yo seguía con mi cara en el cuello de Alec, me pregunto que estará pensando el ahora mismo. Hasta que Jane me llamo "cobarde", yo saque mi cara del cuello de Alec y le mire furiosa a Jane.

-"Ya basta Jane Vulturi! Si!Soy virgen y qué?!"-Le grite. Felix y Demetri estallaron en carcajadas otra vez, idiotas. Alec tenía los ojos muy abiertos, parecía que se le iban a salir. Y Jane me sonrió divertida como diciendo "ya me lo imaginaba", que demonios tiene que sea virgen?!

-"Y ya has tenido algún novio?"-Me pregunto Jane. Yo me tense al pensar en Edward y Alec lo noto, pero no dijo nada. Escondí mi cara en el pecho de Alec para que nadie viera mi rostro. "_Que cobarde eres, pensé que ya habías olvidado al idiota ese."_ Y ya lo he hecho...pero aun me duele que me haya dejado así y que nunca me haya amado_. "Ay que llorona eres por Dios!Ya olvídate de ese idiota, acaso no ves al bombón que tienes ahí, abrazándote?!"_ Y que te hace pensar de que Alec quiera algo conmigo?El hecho de que me haya besado no significa nada...además no quiero hacerme ilusiones. _"Por primera vez en la vida tienes razón, es mejor no hacerse ilusiones. Hay que disfrutar la vida y seguir, pero nada de amor y todas esas estupideces por ahora." _Exacto! Alec podrá estar caliente, pero debo de resistirme y debo concentrarme en mi vida, no en otro nuevo amor.

-"Si, tuve uno y era un completo idiota. Si llego a ser vampira y le veo no dudare en patearle el trasero por todo lo que me hizo el muy desgraciado."- Respondí con todo el rencor que tenía en mi y era cierto, si veo a Edward no dudare en patearle el trasero. Ninguno hizo algún comentario, al parecer comprendieron que no sería lo mejor hablar del idiota de mi ex-novio, como se llamaba?Eduardo? Edu? Edwin? Creo que era Edwin jajaja, si desde ahora será Edwin. _"Edward Cullen querida, es Edward Cullen"_ Gracias por arruinar mi chiste y NO, desde ahora él es Edwin y punto! _"Ay, pero que infantil te has vuelto."_ Si y que, yo puedo ser lo que se me da la gana, lo que piensen los demás ya no importa. _"Vaya, vaya así que la dulce Bella ahora es una perra."_ Perra o como quieras llamarme me da igual, de que te sirve ser buena y dulce cuando al final te harán daño?No vale la pena. Mejor ser una perra sin sentimientos a una chica tímida y dulce a la que la puedan utilizar como a un juguete. Y ya cállate conciencia o voz interior que ya me canse de pelear contigo y me hace sentir una loca desquiciada el hablar conmigo misma.

Seguimos conversando de cosas sin importancia mientras Alec me miraba atentamente, pero que tengo en la cara que se le hace tan interesante?!Le dije a Demetri que ponga la radio y lo hizo comenzó a sonar 'Love Story' de Taylor Swift y Jane y yo la cantamos juntas, a veces me daba vergüenza porque Alec me miraba y me escuchaba atentamente. Antes de eso ya había ido a mi casa por mis maletas y había dejado una carta a Charlie diciendo que me iba por unos meses lejos y que no tratara de buscarme que regresaría pronto. Sabía que se iba a preocupar, pero que podía hacer?Decirle que me voy con 4 vampiros a Italia, no me parecía muy buena idea, además no tenia de otra. Y luego fuimos al hotel, cual era muy bonito.

-"Bueno Bella, solo hay 3 habitaciones, yo duermo con Felix. Así que o duermes con Alec o duermes con Demetri, tú decides."-Me dijo Jane con una sonrisa diabólica. Diablos! No sabía que pasaría esto, definitivamente no se qué hacer, mmmhm podría dormir en la calle? Jane me las vas a pagar.

-"Ehmm yo...no se..."-Dije nerviosa. Dios! Qué hago...?

-"Dormirá conmigo."-Dijo Alec seriamente. Qué?!

-"Hey! Por que contigo?Mejor yo velare sus sueños y dormirá tranquilamente!"-Dijo Demetri quejándose. Y así comenzaron a discutir los 2. Aunque los vampiros no duermen, el que duerma conmigo tendrá que velar mi sueño y verme dormir, pero yo hablo en sueños...NOOO!Trágame tierra!

-"Basta!"-Dijo Jane enojada, Felix solo reía, maldito. Ohh gracias Jane viniste a mi salvación.-"Jueguen piedra, papel o tijera. Ahora!"-Maldita Jane y yo que pensaba que me ibas a salvar... Ellos lo hicieron y gano Demetri, no sé si sentirme aliviada o nerviosa. Alec se enojo y dijo que no era justo y pateo el suelo como niñito pequeño y eso me pareció tan tierno aww... _"Bella! Bella! Despierta, no dijiste que ibas a ser una perra, fría y sin corazón?!"_ Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Espera en qué momento dije eso? _"Dijiste algo así y ahora qué?!ya lo olvidaste?"_ No. Tienes razón, lo siento. Demetri me llevo a su habitación para dejar mis maletas.

-"Bueno Bells ya debes de irte a dormir porque es muy tarde y mañana te tienes que levantar temprano, no te preocupes que velare tu sueño."-Me dijo dulcemente, Demetri. Eso me pareció muy lindo.-"Bueno ahora ve a bañarte, luego te cambias y te metes a la cama a dormir ok!?Estaré un rato con Alec y luego volveré para verte ok!"-Rodé los ojos. Joder! Que ya no tengo 7 años!

-"Si, papa."-Dije sarcásticamente y busque mis cosas para ir a bañarme. El soltó una carcajada y se fue de la habitación dándome privacidad.

Me di un relajante baño y pensé en todo lo sucedido. Los chicos son buena onda y me llevo bien con todos ellos. Pero pensé que a Alec no le caía bien ya que era muy distante conmigo y luego viene y me besa! Ese beso fue el mejor de mi vida y lo digo sin exagerar, de que querrá hablar conmigo?Y ahora me doy cuenta de que Alec Vulturi me atrae, me gusta!Oh Dios y ahora que hare, me estoy enamorando nuevamente de un vampiro y NO, no quiero sufrir otra vez, ya no, mi corazón no lo aguantaría...

* * *

**Creo que hoy tambien subire el fic de Bella y Jasper, ya tengo el capitulo 1 solo falta subirlo :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chicas siento mucho haberme tardado tanto con el capitulo, pero es que tengo problemas y se me hace dificil poder escribir el fic... :( Sucede que me voy del pais para estudiar en el extranjero y para colmo sin mis padres, me voy sola... Es muy dificil para mi viajar ya que dejare toda mi vida aqui, mis amigos, mis padres, TODO! Aun asi no dejare de escribir el fic y tratare de sacar tiempo para escribir asi tenga que madrugar ;) Creo que viajare en Marzo o Abril , aun no se depende del colegio... Es un colegio de monjas! No creo que me guste... Ah! Y lamento que este capitulo sea corto... tratare que el siguiente sea mas largo y tratare de hacer el capitulo 2 de "Mi amor por ti" ;D**

**maleja twihard : Sii espero que les guste el capitulo donde Bella llega a Volterra y habra una sorpresa!**

**Chica de Cullen : Jajaja si conosco a Selena y que bien que lo anotaste ;) Jajaja no es justo! Si hicieron un baile sensual, por que no me invitaste?! Jajaja lo siento, pero necesito a Alec para el capi :( Y ademas Bella se pondria celosa, si les presto a Alec... Y pues lamentablemente falta un poco mas para que aparescan ellos, antes tendran que saber el secreto de Bella! :D**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y yo juego con los lindos personajes!**

* * *

La Llegada de Alec

+_Back to December - Taylor Swift_+

Bella POV

Termine de bañarme y me puse mi pijama, que consistía en un shorts tipo boxer y una camisa con tiras rosada, simple. Salí del baño y Demetri aun no había vuelto. No tenia sueño, así que decidí ir con Demetri y Alec para no tener que aburrirme aquí, sola. No podía ir con Jane y Felix, quien sabe que estén haciendo y yo no quiero llevarme una sorpresa que me traumara de por vida. Ellos 2 hacen una linda pareja y Felix es muy gracioso con todo lo que dice, me hace acordar a Emmett, el hermano que me abandono... _"Ya supéralo."_ Ok y tú ya cállate.

Salí de la habitación, rumbo a la habitación de Alec y cuando entre los 2 estaban jugando ajedrez, ay pero que aburridos! Entre, cerré la puerta y los 2 se voltearon a verme.

-"Lo siento, es que estaba aburrida y aun no tengo sueño."-Dije, tímida. Demetri me sonrió y Alec se me quedo viendo con la boca abierta. Tal vez hice mal en venir... y no quieren que yo este aquí.

-"No te preocupes Bella, ven, siéntate en la cama mientras nosotros jugamos"-Me dijo Demetri. Es mi imaginación o Demetri me trata como a una niña de 8 años...Bueno la verdad no me molesta, además yo veo a Demetri como a un hermano mayor. Yo le sonreí, corrí hacia la cama y salte a ella, como niña pequeña. Demetri rio, yo me avergoncé y en seguida me senté bien, creo que me había pasado, además es la cama de Alec.

-"Lo siento..."-Dije avergonzada por mi actitud.

-"Ohh Bella, no te preocupes, además eres tan tierna y sexy a la vez"-Dijo Demetri acercándose a la cama, se sienta y me abraza tiernamente, es como los abrazos que te dan los hermanos mayores... Yo me sonroje porque me llamo sexy. -"Además no ves como Alec no deja de comerte con la mirada, parece que te fuera a saltar encima y a violar! No te preocupes Bells, yo te protejo de ese pervertido!"-Dijo Demetri divertido y riéndose. Me sonroje más que un tomate y me puse muy nerviosa. Sera verdad que me estaba comiendo con la mirada, pues no me había dado cuenta... "Te quiere comer, pero por tu sangre, no te hagas ilusiones" Maldita vocecita ya me estoy hartando de ti! "Claro, te enfadas porque digo la verdad." Ayy que debo hacer para sacar esa estúpida vocecita de mi cabeza y si me la golpeo varias veces...? "Es lo mas estúpido que he oído... Te estás escuchando?" Ay ya, ya déjame en paz. Alec parece que se enojo porque salió de la habitación enojado.

-"Creo que me pase, pero yo solo dije la verdad"-Dijo Demetri encogiéndose de hombros.-"Vamos, ve, deberías ir a verlo y tranquilizarlo. Seguro que tú lo logras calmar. Alec a veces puede ser muy temperamental. Parece una mujer cuando tiene su periodo."-Lo mire, molesta. Yo soy mujer y eso que quiere decir? Que las mujeres cuando estamos en nuestro periodo nos ponemos insoportables? Eso no es cierto...-"Lo siento."- Se disculpo Demetri por la mirada que le lance por haber hablado así, de cómo nos ponemos las mujeres cuando estamos en nuestro periodo.

-"Ahmm no se si deba ir..."-Dije nerviosa, no quería ir y estar a solas con él, me ponía muy nerviosa y sé que el podía notarlo.

-"Tu solo ve, Bella. No te preocupes, Alec puede ser gruñón, pero nunca le haría daño a una mujer."-Me dijo Demetri para tranquilizarme.-"Venga ve, creo que está en la terraza."-Dijo. Yo asentí y salí de la habitación. La poca gente que había me miraba mal porque estaba andando en un diminuto pijama y yo me avergonzaba, de seguro deben de pensar que soy una exhibicionista. Cuando llegue a la terraza, estaba oscuro y no había nadie, no hacía demasiado frio, pero no había rastro de Alec...

-"Me buscabas..."-Dijo una voz muy sensual, cerca de mi oído. Maldición! Me asuste, a caso me quiere matar de un paro cardiaco?! Voltee para mirarlo y reclamarle por asustarme, pero me di cuenta de que fue un error ya que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y podíamos besarnos...y tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Por Dios! Este hombre es bipolar, primero se enoja y se va, y ahora esta sonriendo. Me sentí muy nerviosa y mi corazón latía muy fuerte, se que el ya se había dado cuenta de eso. Retrocedí como 3 pasos y aparte mi mirada de esos bellos ojos.

-"Ahmm no, yo... yo no... Mejor me voy."-Dije dispuesta a irme, estaba muy nerviosa y no podía hablarle, ni mucho menos mirarle. Camine por su lado para irme, pero él me jalo del brazo y me hizo quedar frente a él para mirarlo.

-"Espera Bella. Tenemos que hablar."-Me dijo seriamente, penetrándome con esos bellos ojos carmín y me perdí en ellos...

* * *

**No me odien porque el capitulo sea corto, las quiero un monton y dejen reviews ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas, se que me estoy tardando mucho, pero prometo tratar de subir lo antes posible y gracias por sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz :D Y NO he abandonado el otro fic de Jasper, pero tratare de subir el cap 2.**

**maleja twihard : Me alegra que te guste la parejita y pronto llegaran a Volterra :) Gracias por tu apoyo y tienes razon, es para mejorar :D Gracias linda, te quiero!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y yo juego con los lindos personajes!**

* * *

La Llegada de Alec

+_Celos - Fanny Lu_+

_Capitulo anterior_

_-"Ahmm no, yo... yo no... Mejor me voy."-Dije dispuesta a irme, estaba muy nerviosa y no podía hablarle, ni mucho menos mirarle. Camine por su lado para irme, pero él me jalo del brazo y me hizo quedar frente a él para mirarlo._

_-"Espera Bella. Tenemos que hablar."-Me dijo seriamente, penetrándome con esos bellos ojos carmín y me perdí en ellos..._

Bella POV

Me quede ahí, embobada mirándolo. Es hermoso, jamás me cansaría de verlo y como quisiera volver a probar sus labios... _"Basta Bella! Céntrate, el quiere hablar contigo seriamente y tu estas pensando en besarlo!" _Ok, ok ya... Aparte la mirada porque si le miraba otra vez me iba a perder y tengo que concentrarme en lo que me va a decir.

-"De que quieres hablar?"-Dije con tratando de sonar indiferente y fría, tampoco lo mire. Estaba muy nerviosa por su cercanía y su olor me inundaba... porque tenía que oler tan bien...?! Los hombres que huelen bien son mi punto débil... Dicen que un hombre que usa perfume enamora y es cierto, ese olor me atrae mucho, ojala no se dé cuenta.

-"Bella, mírame."-Dijo él, tomándome del mentón para obligarme a mirarlo y ahí esta otra vez... Dios este hombre es hermoso, pero como...? Ah claro! Vampiro. Porque todos los vampiros tienen que ser así de bellos? No hay ningún vampiro que sea feo? Si yo me convierto en uno seré bella o igual? _"Puedes dejar de pensar en estupideces y concentrarte en la conversación?"_ Ah sí, la conversación.-"Del beso que nos dimos en la fiesta, quiero hablar del beso."- Ok, eso me mato. Y ahora que le digo? Si le digo que me él me está comenzando a gustar, lo más seguro es que se burle de mi y se mate de la risa por lo patética que soy al pensar que un hermoso vampiro como él se va a interesar en mí, pero entonces que hago...? Seguro que él me va a decir que fue un error o que lo hizo por diversión...

-"Oh...el beso..."- Dije simplemente. _"No tienes algo más inteligente que decir?"_ Ahmm nop. No sé qué decir, que debería decir? Me gustas, eres bien sexy, el beso fue espectacular y me das otro? Sonaría patética y el se partiría de la risa. _"Ok, sabes qué? Dile lo que quieras, total ya de por si eres patética."_ Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que tu pasatiempo favorito es joderme la puta vida. _"Si, si lo es y es muy divertido."_

-"Si, el beso, quiero saber qué piensas Bella."-Me dijo mirándome. Ahora mismo estoy pensando en cómo escapar para no tener que responder a eso... Mmm podría salir corriendo, pero él es mas rápido y me atraparía... y si finjo desmayarme? Aunque no soy buena actriz...

-"Que pienso de qué?"- Le dije y el suspiro.

-"Del beso."- Me respondió.

-"Que beso?"- Pregunte. Oh oh parece que se está enojando... _"Entonces deja de hacerte la estúpida."_

-"Del beso de la fiesta."-Dijo Alec tratando de tener más paciencia.

-"Que fiesta?"- Pregunte, sonando inocente y de no saber de que está hablando.

-"La de tu amigo Tyler."-Dijo ya casi perdiendo la paciencia.

-"Que Tyler?"-Pregunte. Oh oh creo que ya se enojo.

-"Basta Bella! Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, del beso de la fiesta de Tyler! Responde ya!"- Dijo muy enojado. Ay, pero que gruñón...

-"Ahhh, ese beso..."-Dije simplemente. Tengo una idea. -"Del beso de Mike y Jess. Pues la verdad, pienso que Mike fue un total idiota por haberle dicho a Jess que ese beso no fue nada para él, estoy segurísima de que para Mike si fu...-

-"No! Bella! Para de hacerte la estúpida! Te estoy hablando del beso que nos dimos, nosotros! Cuando te saque de allí por estar haciéndote la pu..."- Ok, ahora sí que ya me enoje.

-"Haciéndome la que?! La puta? Eso es lo que ibas a decir? Para tu información eso fue un reto, porque perdí una apuesta y además yo puedo hacer lo que a mí se me dé la gana, ya estoy por cumplir los 18 y puedo hacer lo que quiera, tú no eres nadie para reclamarme si bailo encima de una mesa! Y que yo recuerde fuiste tú el que me beso! "-Le grite enojada. Que se cree este vampiro para hablarme así?! El estaba muy sorprendido.

-"Y te recuerdo que tu correspondiste el beso con mucho entusiasmo."-Me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. Yo me sonroje furiosamente y le iba a responder que se vaya a la mierda, pero no me dejo. -"Bella, por favor dime qué piensas de el beso, necesito saberlo..."- Me rogo, poniendo unos ojitos tiernos que hicieron que me derritiera por completo y toda mi furia se fue a la basura. Suspire y me puse nerviosa, tengo que responderle la verdad.

-"Ahmm yo, yo, yo... esto..."- Me puse más nerviosa con su mirada que me miraba atentamente, esperando mi respuesta. Comencé a hablar atropelladamente.-"Bueno yo, ahmm... tú me besaste y yo no sé lo que me paso... Me gusto y no me arrepiento, pero... bueno se que para ti no fue nada, así que yo... no te preocupes, yo no pens...- Me callo con un casto beso y me sentí otra vez en el cielo. Se rio un poco.

-"Eres tan tierna, cuando te pones nerviosa y no sabes que decir. Te equivocas, Bella. Para mi ese beso fue más de lo que piensas..."-Que quiere decir eso? Estoy soñando? Le mire confundida y el suspiro. -"Bella, yo también tengo cosas que decirte..."- Comenzó a hablar nerviosamente. Dilo ya, maldita sea! -"Bella, creo que yo me estoy enamorando de ti, sé que es muy repentino, pero no puedo evitarlo, desde la primera vez que te vi... Me cautivaste, toda tú, me gustas mucho Bella... Y Bella, yo... yo quiero que tú me correspondas porque de solo pensar que me vas a rechazar me hace sentir mal. Tal vez te estoy pidiendo demasiado, se que antes de mi hubo alguien que te hizo daño y me parece que ese hombre fue un completo idiota al dejar a un ángel como tu... Yo jamás te haría daño, porque eres especial y antes de que te hagan daño, prefiero que me lo hagan a mí. Yo nunca creí en el amor, me parecía estúpido el amor y todo eso, yo solo sentía amo hacia mi hermana Jane, pero cuando te conocí todo eso cambio, yo solo necesitaba tenerte en mis brazos y no soltarte, probar tus labios y decirte lo especial que eres para mí. Dios, nunca pensé estar así, como un enamorado idiota, pero todo esto es por ti, Bella. Yo nunca me he fijado en mujeres así, me parecía una pérdida de tiempo todo eso de tener enamorada, he visto mujeres guapas, todas vampira, pero ninguna como tú. Nunca he tenido una relación seria, pero contigo lo quiero todo, siento que... eres la única que puede hacerme daño, aunque no sea físico."-Dijo mirándome con amor.

Me quede muda. No sabía que decir, que responder, todo esto me tomo por sorpresa. Este hermoso Ángel, esta declarándome su amor? Por mi? Que he hecho yo, para merecer esto...? En ese momento me di cuenta de que Alec no es igual que Edward. Alec me está dando todo su corazón en este momento sabiendo que yo podía rechazarlo y romper su corazón en mil pedazos, cosa que no haría. Que he hecho yo para merecer este ángel? Esto es demasiado...

-"Por favor di algo, Bella."-Me suplico, agarrándome la mano, tal vez temiendo mi rechazo. Salí del shock y comencé a llorar y él se asusto, puso una mueca de dolor. -"Entiendo si no quieres estar conmigo, Bella. Pero por favor, por favor no llores, preciosa...-Dijo limpiándome las lagrimas y esforzando una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos. Qué?! El piensa que lloro porque no quiero estar con él?! Estúpido y hermoso vampiro que no ha escuchado aun mi respuesta y ya está sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Me aparte bruscamente de él y sé que le dolió mi rechazo.

-"No, Alec. Tú no entiendes nada. Sabes porque estoy llorando? Estoy llorando porque es lo mejor que me han dicho en la vida, ni en las películas románticas he visto algo como esto y me lo están diciendo a mí! Lloro porque tus palabras fueron hermosas y porque yo...yo siento lo mismo por ti. Lloro de emoción, NO de tristeza."-Agarre su cara entre mis manos y lo mire a los ojos.-"Pensé que el hombre perfecto no existía, pero lo tengo frente a mí y dice que le gusto y yo le creo."-Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y sonrió ampliamente.-"También me gustas mucho Alec. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti y sé que no hay vuelta atrás. También sé que estoy exponiendo mi corazón y que así podrías lastimarme, pero no creo que lo hagas, confió en ti. Tal vez estemos yendo muy rápido, pero ambos sabemos que esto es especial, desde que te vi lo sentí, solo me negué a pensar que era amor a primera vista. Creí que eso no existía, pero lo estoy viviendo... El maldito Cupido me flecho jajaja. Te quiero Alec, no me dejes nunca...-

-"Nunca..."-Repitió y me beso. Fue un beso dulce lleno de ternura y amor.

-"Dios, Bella... Si no fuera un vampiro creería que estoy soñando... Te quiero mucho, mi Bella... con todo mi ser y jamás, jamás te haría daño."-Me dijo dejando un casto beso en mis labios.

-"Lo sé, Alec. Lo sé, pero necesito que vayamos despacio, me dañaron en el pasado y aun se me es un poco difícil confiar..."-Le confesé.

* * *

**Ok, ok se que este capitulo tambien es corto y en serio lo siento :( Por eso tratare de subir capis mas seguido! :D **

**Dejen Reviews, las amo y Alec las ama tambien ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Siento que el capitulo sea corto, pero prometo que les encantara el capitulo 15 que es donde se sabra algo muy importante! Gracias por sus Reviews, si las lei todas, pero esta vez no las podre responder :( Bueno lean el aburrido capitulo y acepto todas las criticas :)**

* * *

La Llegada de Alec

+_Let me go - Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger_+

Bella POV

Y así conversamos de nuestras vidas. Yo le conté todo sobre mi, cuando vivía en Phoenix con mama y Phil. Cuando me mude con mi padre a Forks y me encontré con los Cullen. Como había descubierto su secreto y como termine perdidamente enamorada de Edward. Le conté como fue todo lo de James, también le dije de Jacob, mi mejor amigo que era un licántropo y Alec puso una mueca de asco. No entiendo porque los vampiros y los licántropos no se llevan bien. Y por ultimo cuando Edward me dejo en el bosque diciendo que ya no me amaba y que yo no era suficiente para él, como mi hermano oso y mi mejor amiga Alice, me dejaron también... Toda su familia me abandono, yo llore mientras le contaba eso y Alec me abrazo. Alec se enojo mucho y quería matar a Edward, yo le dije que no valía la pena, que eso ahora ya no importaba porque Edward se fue y a mi ya me daba igual, aunque aun dolía la manera en la que me dejaron todos. Pero ahora ya me sentía feliz y segura.

Alec era muy tierno, mientras conversábamos me decía cosas como: "Eres muy hermosa", "Te quiero Bella", "Tus ojos son preciosos.", "No entiendo como alguien puede dañar a un ángel como tú" o solo me abrazaba y por ratos nos besábamos. Me confesó que él era muy celoso y que no le gustaba que los chicos se quedaran viéndome como en la fiesta, dice que le da ganas de tirarles una patada a todos esos idiotas. Me pareció tan tierno que sea así... Hablamos de nuestros gustos y él me conto un poco sobre Volterra y sobre los Vulturi. De su don que es más conocido como el don de la privación, ya que te puede arrebatar todos los sentidos y hacer que no sientas nada. Del don de su hermana que consistía en torturarte desde su mente, pero el también me dijo que ni su don, ni el de su hermana funcionaba conmigo. Dijo que no sabía el porqué, yo menos, pero ahora que recuerdo Edward tampoco podía leerme la mente. Me conto que ayer, ellos estuvieron investigándome. Luego me conto que cuando nos encontramos en el bosque, él y su hermana no sabían que era yo la Isabella que estaban buscando, que su hermana trato de usar su don conmigo, pero que no funciono y que al principio se sintió frustrada, pero luego ya no le dio importancia. Dijo que yo le caía bien a su hermana y me dijo que era impresionante, ya que ellos 2 odian a los humanos por lo que les hicieron cuando eran pequeños.

También dijo que Aro tenía algo muy importante que decirme y que por eso mando a la guardia a buscarme. Dice que se trata de una propuesta para que me convierta y forme parte de la guardia. Wow, yo de vampira...genial! Siempre lo he querido ser y sé que ese es mi destino, además estaré con Alec, qué más puedo pedir. Alec dice que tal vez pueda tener un don especial, que aun no lo sabe, pero cree que pueda tener uno y también me dijo que quería que yo formara parte de la guardia para poder estar juntos los dos. Ambos queríamos eso, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien en Volterra.

Bostece y Alec se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde para que yo siguiera despierta, habíamos estado conversando mucho tiempo. Proteste diciendo que no tenía sueño lo cual era una mentira, me moría de sueño, pero quería seguir conversando con Alec. El no me creyó y me cargo al estilo novia hasta el cuarto, yo solo reí. Alec es tan tierno conmigo, tengo tanta suerte de tenerlo conmigo... Me llevo a su cuarto y me hecho en la cama con mucho cuidado y me dio un beso de buenas noches. No aguante más y me quede profundamente dormida. Soñé con mi príncipe vampiro azul, jajaja no mejor con mi sexy vampiro, si, así suena mejor. Bueno soñé con mi sexy vampiro que nos amábamos como nunca. Puede que todo esto sea muy apresurado, pero para el amor no hay tiempos.

Me desperté con un "Levántate princesa" de parte de Alec, yo gemí, era muy temprano y aun no me quería levantar. Me acurruque mas y dije: -" 5 minutos mas..."- Obvio que era mentira, quería dormir por 5 horas o más, ojala que Alec me deje dormir un poco mas...

-"Vamos Bells, levántate ya."- Me dijo MI Alec, moviéndome un poco.

-"Mmmhmm noooo, aun no..."-Dije queriendo convencerlo, solo esperaba lograrlo.

-"Isabella Marie Swan, levántate ahora mismo o si no llamare a Jane para que te obligue a levantarte"-Dijo Alec serio y divertido. No! Jane no por favor. Su don no funciona conmigo, pero eso no evita que pueda obligarme a levantarme de otra forma. Abrí mis ojos poco a poco y me encontré con un sonriente Alec, se veía hermoso así, pero estoy enojada con el...Mi sueño es sagrado!

-"Te odio"-Le dije levantándome de la cama para irme a bañar.

-"No es verdad, sé que me amas."-Dijo abrazándome por detrás. Si, lo amo con toda mi alma!

-"Vale, vale, si, te amo, pero ahora tengo que ir a tomar un baño."-Dije tratando de zafarme de sus brazos, pero él me apretó más a él y me dijo con voz ronca y sensual al oído:

-"Y no quieres que te acompañe cariño?"- Yo abrí mis ojos como si se me fueran a salir... Creo que ahora si me desperté.

* * *

**A partir del capitulo 14, los capitulos seran mas largos se los prometo, mis hermosas lectoras ;) Alec las ama!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Disculpen la gran demora, pero aqui esta el capitulo! Espero que les guste aunque este capitulo es un poco hot, asi que estan advertidas eh! Luego no quiero quejas, aunque no habra lemon solo les advierto y la verdad no se si hare un lemon en el futuro, eso depende de ustedes si quieren uno tal vez lo haga en un futuro.**

**Little Dreammer : Sinceramente me encantan tus reviews, amo los reviews jodidamente largos! Gracias por molestarte en escribir y lamento aun no haber publicado el capitulo 2 de mi amor por ti, pronto lo hare lo prometo!**

**Los personajes y la saga crepusculo le pertenecen a la grandiosa de Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

La Llegada de Alec

+_Piano - Ariana Grande_+

Bella POV

El...el estaba diciendo que nos bañemos...JUNTOS?! Que parte de quiero ir despacio en esta relación no entendió?! Me sorprendí mucho ante aquella insinuación o tal vez solo este bromeando... Como me puede decir algo así, cuando recién ayer nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos...?!

-"Era broma, cariño. Bueno si quisiera que algún día, nosotros...ahmm...ya sabes, intimáramos, pero sé que aun es muy pronto. Te amo, mi amor."-Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Maldito, me estaba tomando el pelo! Claro y yo aquí como un tonto tomate rojo. Aunque eso fue muy tierno, el estaría dispuesto a esperarme hasta que esté lista, pero no le darán ganas de comerme cuando hagamos el amor? No se descontrolara? Mmmhm luego hablare de eso con el ya que hay un vuelo que nos espera...-"Bien ahora ve a tomar tu baño, mi amor que yo te esperare aquí."-Dijo soltándome y tendiéndome una toalla. Definitivamente encontré a mi chico perfecto! Esperen, desde cuando pasamos a ser una pareja que se dice mi amor, cariño y todo eso? Sera demasiado pronto? Bah! Mejor solo me dejo llevar y ya está.

Cogí la toalla con una gran sonrisa y me metí a la ducha. Alec es muy tierno y lindo, nos podrá ir bien en el futuro? A penas y nos conocemos, pero a veces siento que llevo años con él y solo me dan ganas de dejarme llevar. Si me quieren en la guardia, ya no seré mas Bella Swan, si no Isabella Vulturi, suena bien aunque extrañare demasiado a mis padres, Dios como se pondrá Charlie, pero ellos 2 tendrán que aprender a vivir sin mí y yo sin ellos. Es triste, pero es la realidad y tendré que asumirla. Tampoco he pensado de que me alimentare, de animales o personas, creo que de personas ya que seré un vampiro y esa sería mi naturaleza. Termine de bañarme y Oh sorpresa! Me olvide de alistar la ropa que me pondría después, ya que toda mi ropa estaba en mi maleta, en el cuarto de Demetri! Obvio que no me pondría la misma y lo peor, no puedo salir así afuera de la habitación para ir por mi maleta a la habitación de Demetri. Y ahora qué hago? Genial, no puedo ser más tonta... Salí del cuarto de baño envuelta en una pequeña toalla que era del hotel, lo mejor sería pedirle a Alec que me trajera mi maleta del cuarto de Demetri. Salí y el estaba leyendo un libro, seguro esperándome. Levanto su cabeza con una sonrisa e iba a decir algo, pero de repente su sonrisa decayó y sus ojos se oscurecieron totalmente, me miraba con tanta intensidad que me comenzaba a intimidar un poco. Se acerco hasta quedar en frente de mí con velocidad vampírica y eso me tomo por sorpresa y más cuando dijo:

-"Bella te aseguro que estoy tratando de controlarme, pero tú no me lo pones muy fácil que digamos..."- Y sin mas, ataco mis labios en un beso feroz, hambriento y lleno de necesidad. Oh por Dios creo que me va a dar un infarto! El adentro su lengua bruscamente y yo gemí ante eso. Bueno y quién era yo para negarle el beso? Mejor solo disfruto y ya. Comencé a corresponderle el beso con la misma pasión que él y rodee con mis brazos su cuello, comencé a acariciar su cabello con mis manos. Succiono y mordió mis labios, wow no creo que esto acabe bien... De pronto sentí que caía en algo blando y cuando separe mis labios de los de él me fije que esta sobre la cama y Alec encima de mí! Comenzó a besar mi cuello y lamerlo mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo sobre la toalla. Yo no lo detuve, solo podía gemir por las sensaciones que me hacían sentir cada caricia y todo es culpa de mis malditas hormonas! Joder, esto se sentía tan bien...pero estaba mal, yo no quería perder mi virginidad aquí, quería que Alec fuera el primero, pero no aquí y no ahora.

-"Alec debemos parar..."-Trate de decir, pero creo que se oyó mas como un gemido.-"Alec, por favor..."-Trate otra vez y creo que funciono porque el paro abruptamente y se alejo a velocidad vampírica hasta la esquina del cuarto, muy lejos de mi.

-"Lo siento nena, yo...yo no quería hacerte daño..."- Me dijo muy triste y arrepentido. Daño? Este hombre está loco o qué? -"Yo no me pude contener y..."-

-"Mi amor no me hiciste daño y créeme yo lo quería tanto como tú, pero no aquí y no ahora, cariño..."-El sonrió y me abrazo.-"Mi amor podrías traerme mi maleta que está en el cuarto de Demetri? Es que ahí se encuentra toda mi ropa."-Le dije sonriendo de la manera más inocente.-"O prefieres que salga así?"-Le bromee sabiendo lo celoso que es.

-"NOOO! Nadie más que yo puede verte así ok?! Yo soy el único, tu ya eres mía cariño y no te libraras de mi..."-Librarme de ti? Ja! Eres tu el que nunca se podrá librar de mi, así que prepárate baby que a la primera perra que se le ocurra mirarte le arranco los pelos.-"Bien, ahora vuelo amor."-Dijo y me dio un beso en la frente. Puede existir alguien más tierno que mi Alec? Nop y el que diga lo contrario se las verá conmigo. Me reí y espere a que viniera con mi ropa. Cuando llego coloco la maleta sobre la cama, le di las gracias y busque la ropa para ponerme hoy, no podía ir con cualquier conjunto ya que ahora tengo novio...mmhm lo tengo? Alec y yo somos novios? Creo que si porque si no, no me hubiera dicho que me amaba. El se sentó en el sillón de la esquina y se dedico a mirarme. Escogí mi ropa interior roja de lencería. Luego encima una remera sin mangas color lila y mis shorts blancos con mis sandalias marrones. Y el seguía allí observándome intensamente, no pretenderá que me cambie delante de el o si?

-"Ahmm cariño? Tengo que vestirme..."-El asintió aun mirándome, pero no se movió, siguió alli sentado. Suspire.-"Pretendes que me desnude delante tuyo?"-Pregunte con una ceja alzada. El suspiro y dijo:

-"Ok, ok ya me voy..."-Dijo de mala gana, levantándose y yéndose. Ay mi sexy vampiro pervertido, como lo amo! Me vestí rápido y me prepare para el viaje a Volterra.

* * *

**Yo : Creo que nuestro vampirito sexy tiene las hormonas alborotadas jijijiji**

**Alec : No es cierto!**

**Yo : Ah no?! Pero si casi violas a Bella! Bueno aunque Bella participo mucho...**

**Edward : Que Bella que?!**

**Yo : Edward vete de aqui! Aun no te toca salir!**

**Edward : Ay, pero no es justo! Yo ya quiero salir y ademas queria saludar a las hermosas lectoras que leen este fic. ;)**

**Alec : Para eso estoy yo! Ademas esas lectoras me aman a mi y solo a mi!**

**Edward : No es cierto! A mi tambien me quieren!**

**Yo : Dejen de discutir por el cariño de las lectoras! Ellas pueden escoger a su favorito, aunque creo que el favorito de todas es Alec... Lo siento Eddie es que Alec es el protagonista y todas lo amamos!**

**Edward : Vale, vale, pero prometiste hacer un fic mio y de Bella! Y ahi sere el favorito muajajaja. ( Alec rueda los ojos)**

**Alec : Vale, vale, ahora sal de mi fic! **

**Yo: Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y espero poder subir el siguiente capitulo pronto. Si les gusto dejen Reviews ;)**

**Los tres : Las amamos! :D**


End file.
